Nouvelle version La légende de Shadow
by shadowthewolf04
Summary: Donc voila, j'ai réécris le texte. corriger beaucoup de faute, mais il en reste beaucoup, si des bétacorrecteurs son volontaire n'hésiter pas a MP.
1. Chapter 1

Alors que je parais les multiples coups par la droite et la gauche, je pris une pose pour essuyer le sang qui coulais légèrement de ma joue... les cheveux en sueur et les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues... je n'aimais pas me battre mais je n'avais pas le choix de le faire, c'était pour ma survie... du jour au lendemain ma vie avait changée, elle était devenue que sang et bataille je n'en pouvais plus, je pris une inspiration et reparti à l'assaut contre ceux qui me barraient le chemin vers ce que j'envisageais être la fin du combat...

Chapitre 1

Je me présente Shadow TheWolf 16 ans, 170centimètres, 51kilogrammes, cheveux cours, yeux pair, osseux, mince,et je dirais érudit.

Tout commençât lors d'une journée d'école secondaire... Montréal, rive nord du fleuve Saint-Laurent je sortais de l'établissement et me dirigeais vers le rac à vélo. La journée s'annonçait belle , pas trop de nuage, un soleil éblouissant... mais malgré cette fabuleuse journée... le monde avait sa part d'ombre... sous un arbre plusieurs personnes de mon âge discutait, l'air mafieux.

Je commençais à détacher mon vélo quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

-Hey mec! T'aurais pas de l'argent à me donner? C'était le mafieux. Le leader de la gang c'était approché de moi de façon discrète.

-Non désolé 'mec'. Répondis-je...d'un ton parfaitement détaché.

-Sûr? J'entendis des poings craquer derrière moi et des ricanements.

Cela allais mal tourner à ce moment-là je le sentais.

Je me retournai.

-Oui sûr... à ce moment je me pris un poing sur la gueule. Je reculai vérifia si je saignais de la bouche. Je ricanai, les regarda.

-Amusant faisons ça! Je me lança vers eux... 5 minute plus tard mon dos accota contre l'arbre, je glissai sur le sol, alors que les malfrats s'éloignaient avec mon portefeuille. Je repris mon souffle et me releva, je senti une douleur sur le côté.

J'avais probablement, une côte cassée, mais bon cela m'importais peu, quelle valeur avait ma vie? Je rentrai chez moi et décida de me coucher après cette journée, disons...fatigante. Je me mis à regarder le plafond, a rêvasser et m'endormit.

Je courrais le plus vite que je pouvais, le souffle court, les arbres défilaient, où j'étais? Dans une forêt? Où? Je ne sais pas mais je voulais sortir, j'avais cette odeur de peur qui me collais a la peau. Je sortis de la forêt pour tomber d'une falaise. Ma chute fut longue, je vis mes moments malheureux de ma triste vie défiler devant moi.

Mes parents morts à mes 7 ans, moi qui avait fugué l'orphelinat car je préférais vivre par mes propres moyens. Ce que j'ai bien réussi jusqu'à mes 16 ans ou la loi m'autorise a posséder mon propre appartement. Je travaille et fais des cours de rattrapage en même temps. Mais peu de monde connaissent mon existence, je n'ai pas de famille, car elle est morte lors d'un incendie pendant une réunion de famille du quel je ne participais pas. Je n'avais pas d'ami non plus car je n'en ressens pas le besoin. Et je n'ai pas peur de mourir car cela n'attristera personne. Bref, je heurtai le sol.

Je me réveillai d'un saut le corps baigné de sueur les larmes aux yeux. La douleur sur le côté repris de plus belle. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais pas peur que je le voulais. Je fermai les yeux... et les rouvrit j'étais assis dans un lit. Mais ce n'était pas le mien. J'étais torse nu mais une bande de tissu me recouvrais la poitrine, en jeans recouvraient d'un drap de satin. C'était un lit a baldaquin. J'entendis une porte se fermer, je leva la tête et regarda dans la direction du son, rien j'examinais les lieux.

Des murs blancs, un âtre ou brûlait un feu, d'érable sûrement c'était l'odeur qui embaumait la pièce. Il y avait une chaise proche de mon lit, qui était encadrée par deux table de chevet sur le même mur que mon lit il y avait une grande fenêtre avec un balcon.

Je retirai le drap et tenta de me lever.

-Je vous prierais de rester coucher. Me dit une voix féminine qui venait de la porte qui était ouverte.

Une jeune fille si tenais. Elle devait avoir entre 15 et 16 ans, l'air noble elle s'avança vers le lit. Elle portait des bottes en cuir, de ou des froufrous couleurs sang dépassais, sur ses jambes minces et élégantes pourvues de collants troués par des motifs à carreaux, une jupe noire à plusieurs épaisseurs, un peu comme les ballerines mais en moins farfelu, pour le haut elle portait une veste en cuir, au rebord du même rouge que les froufrous. La veste arrêtais avant les épaules, a cet arrêt, l'extrémité de la veste était pourvue d'une bande de fourrure, pour finir elle portait un cache-cou d'un tissu noir transparent pourvue d'une rose. Elle faisait environ 5'5'' elle avait les cheveux rouge sang attacher en deux tresse maintenue par des roses et des yeux d'un brun écarlate, tout ça dans un joli petit minois pointu. Le plus surprenant c'est quel portait une épée a la taille, une rapière pour être exacte.

-Qui...êtes-vous? Demande-je.

-Amy...Sorel. Elle fit une révérence.

-Hé bien ravi de vous connaître. Et que fais-je ici?

-Tu ne te rappelle de rien? Dommage, j'aurai aimé que vous me disiez pourquoi on vous à retrouver sur la plage que vous pouvez voir de votre balcon. Ne vous levez pas! Votre blessure ne se guérira pas sinon.

-Sur la plage?

-Oui tout mouillé par l'océan le nez dans le sable.

-La dernière chose que je me souviens c'est que je me suis coucher dans mon lit après m'être fais tabasser.

-Un garçon mignon comme toi, se faire tabasser?

-Mignon?!...je rougis un peu. Je... ne suis pas 'mignon'.

La jeune fille ricana, et s'apprêtait a répliquer quelque chose.

-Sa suffit Amy. Arrête d'embêter ton invité. Dit une voix masculine. J'entendis le son lourd des bottes qui arrivais, dans la pièce un nouvel individu si trouvais. Habillé d'un costard noir et blanc, d'une veste noire du genre capitaine de bateau, un pantalon brun et des bottes couleurs kakis, un visage au teint pâle l'air beau gosse et des cheveux blonds en frange pour compléter le tout. Lui aussi portait une rapière et il avait l'air d'être dans la vingtaine.

-Je présente toute mes excuses pour ma fille, Amy, cette impertinence doit troubler votre repos sire...? dit-il en s'avançant d'un air noble

-Elle ne me dérange point, je suis pas sire, je suis Shadow The Wolf . Mais passons, il a quelque chose qui m'intrigue. Vous avez dit votre fille? Vous l'avez eu jeune car on dirait que peu d'année vous séparent.

-En effet ce n'est pas réellement ma fille. Son regard ce durci. Je l'ai adoptée. Mais bon parlons de autre chose, vous n'êtes pas de sang royal? Pourtant le 'The' fais partie de la noblesse anglaise non? De quelle contrée venez-vous?

-Je ne viens pas d'une contrée. Je viens de l'île de Montréal.

-Je ne connais point cette région.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi monsieur, sinon ou serions-nous sauf à Montréal, la métropole de Québec.

-Je ne connais pas les lieux dont vous me parlez The Wolf mais ici nous somme en France.

« Un déclic venais de se faire dans ma tête, des gens qui porte des rapières, des discussions qui parle de noblesse, cette air si royal, cette absence de technologie dans la pièce et de plus je me réveille pas sur le même continent. »

-Monsieur. On est en quelle année? Demandai-je.

-1476, 12 mai. Et ne vous gênez pas pour m'appeler Raphaël.

« Bordel, comment je suis arrivé ici? Il se passe quoi? Comment est-ce possible...Bon, je tenterais de comprendre tout cela plus tard. Pour l'instant. j'ai toujours rêvé qu'un truc du genre se produise profitons-en »

-Je vous remercie Sir Raphaël.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi The Wolf. Bon Amy je dois partir pour un voyage en Angleterre.

-Je viens aussi! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il me pointa du doigt, et lui tu comptes le laisser pourrir ici?

-Aaah... oui... 'Elle prit un air soucieuse' bon, alors j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. Bon voyage père.

-Merci ma fille, The Wolf par la même occasion je vais demander a la famille noble s'ils te connaissent.

-Bonne idée. Me contentai-je de répondre. Même si je pense qui sois très peu probable que quelqu'un me connaisse.

Il fit une révérence et sortit.

Amy vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit. Elle me regarda longuement, je lui rendit son regards,

-Il y a un problème? Demandai-je.

-Non aucun, je me disais seulement que vous... aviez des yeux étranges, spécial même.

Je fus surpris du commentaire, je rigolai et répondit.

-Inutile de me vouvoyer, vous feriez cela avec mon père pas avec moi.

-Alors cette règle s'adresse aussi a toi alors.

-Mais il on quoi mes yeux?''

-Oh rien c'est leurs couleurs quand on vous a trouvé... je veux dire quand on t'a trouver tu les avais brun et quand tu t'est réveiller il était vert et maintenant il son vert et rouge. N'est-ce pas étrange.

-Non mes yeux changes de couleurs selon la clarté ... rien de plus rien de moins

-Ah bon? Elle paru être gêner pendant un instant. Bref je vais vous, te laisser te reposer. Elle s'éloignât et ferma la porte.

Plus tard dans la journée je me levai de mon lit. Ma blessure était beaucoup moins douloureuse qu'à mon réveil. Je vais explorer un peu. Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'un pas incertaine, je posai la main sur la poigner et l'ouvrit. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise de me retrouver avec une lame en dessous de la gorge.

-Que fais-tu? Me demanda Amy.

-Oui...heu...trouve...viteou sont les toilettes?

\- Toilettes? Elle leva un sourcil.

-L'endroit où on va faire nos besoin.

-Ah! Ça! Tu as un pot de chambre à cet effet sous ton lit.

« Ah oui c'est vraie dans ce temps-là ce que je connais n'existe pas... »

-Ah oui? Merci... donc je vais y allez. Je refermai la porte et retourna me coucher.

Plus tard dans la journée on toqua a ma porte, je me redressai sur mon matelas m'appuya contre le mur et demanda d'entrer.

-Bonjour, Amy rentra dans la pièce suivie d'un vieux monsieur, voici le guérisseur de mon père il va te guérir par magie de ta blessure.

-Je...ne suis pas sûr que cela ce guérisse par magie, comme sa...

Le doc arriva a mon chevet plaça c'est main au-dessus de mon torse, un flash vers éclatant sortit de c'est main toucha mon corps on vie l'endroit blesser briller un peu la douleur s'atténua et le docteur ce retira...

-Bonne nuit Shadow, me dit Amy en me fessant un clin d'œil.

-Mais je ne suis pas fatiguer...mes paupière me parue du plomb et je sombra dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveillai...il fessait nuit, je m'étirai langoureusement a la manière d'un chat. Je tâtai ma blessure, plus aucune douleur, et oui cela était partit comme par magie. Je retira les draps qui couvrait mon torse nue, posa mes jambes sur le sol et me leva pour me diriger vers le balcon. J'ouvris la porte et sortit la lune était juste en face au-dessus de la mer elle semblait géante, ressortant du ciel comme un œil bienveillant sur la face du monde. Sous ce paysage féerique j'entendis les gémissements d'une fille à intervalle régulier.

En bas, sur la plage, Amy effectuait plusieurs gestes gracieux. La rapière brandit devant, elle frappait a intervalle régulier un mannequin de bois, le sont raisonnais claire et fort sous la puissance, et la délicatesse des coups. J'observai pendant quelque minute cette danse, disons dangereuse. Quand d'un coup elle arrêta net, rangea sa rapière et détacha sa ceinture, elle se dirigea vers la mer, la ceinture tomba sur le sable elle commença a ôter son haut quand je décidai de retourner me coucher, ce n'aurait pas été correct de me rincer l'œil de celle qui m'a accueillie chez elle.

Le lendemain, une odeur de thé me réveilla, j'ouvris les yeux, mit un bras devant mon visage' le soleil inondait la pièce'

-Ah tu es enfin réveiller?! C'était Amy.

-Enfin j'ai dormis si longtemps?

-Trois jours... Du thé?

-Oui s'il-te-plaît, j'ai la gorge sèche. « Trois jours... He bien je me suis surpassé en sommeil. »

Elle me tendit une tasse que je pris volontiers et sirota doucement... un silence s'installa, après une minute ou deux je posai la tasse sur la table de chevet et pris la parole.

-Alors... je suis guéri, mais je fais quoi? Je veux dire que je ne connais pas du tout le moyen de rentrer chez moi...

-Mon père va t'aider qu'il a dit attend son retour. Il revient dans deux semaines.

-Ah... En attendant... tu peux m'apprendre?

-T'apprendre? A quoi?

-Manier la rapière, hier dans la nuit, je me suis levé et je t'ai vue tu es très doué.

-Ah...ah bon?! Elle rougit fortement. Mais ce n'était pas à cause du compliment je savais a quoi elle pensait.

-Mais malheureusement je n'ai pas pu assister jusqu'à la fin le sommeil m'appelais.

Elle soupira.

-Bon c'est de mon devoir de t'aider à passer le temps je suppose. Dit-elle d'un air tout affaitement détaché.

Après mettre changer dans des vêtements que Amy avait fait coudre pour moi 'Sympa de de sa part'

Elle m'amena sur la plage et nous commencions l'entraînement.

-Non, non et non... je te les dits t'est mouvement son trop ample! Me cria-t-elle dessus.' Cela fessait deux heures quelles me le répétais.'

-Pourtant je fais comme toi! Est-ce renchérie.

-Non pas du tout tu mets trop de force dans t'est mouvement ce qui fais qui son imprécis.

Je plantai la lame dans le mannequin.

-J'en ai assez... et j'ai faim.

-Tu a raison nous reprendront après avoir dîné.

Nous dînâmes de porc frais et de poulet, Amy adorais la viande, évidement comme je suis The wolf c'est idem dans mon cas,

-Tu semble soucieux...quelque chose ne va pas? La viande n'est pas a ton goût? me demanda-t-elle.

-Non non... tout est parfait, juste que je me pose des questions... c'est tout.

-Quel genre de question. Elle me regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Rien de louche ne t'inquiète pas, je me demande juste comment je suis arrivé ici.

-Que veux-tu dire par là?

-Juste que...comme je te dis, ce que vous me dites est étrangement inconnue, je ne viens pas de cette époque... je me demande même si je viens de ce monde.

-Ce que tu dis est étrange Shadow... Explique-moi comment c'était chez toi.

-Hum comment dire, il y a des grandes tours de pierre, elle son carré, nous vivons la dedans et appelons sa un appartement car c'est plein de petit logement.

-Et comment ça se passe?

-Hein?

-Je veux dire pour la répartition des tâches.

-On vis seul, on a notre propre chambre et cuisine et on s'occupe de nos affaire a nous.

-Hum je vois, quoi d'autre.

-On a inventé une technologie que quand on appuie sur un bouton il a une lumière qui viens du plafond, hum on a de l'eau courante et de l'eau chaude vraiment facilement, les charrettes ont été remplacer par des véhicules de métal qui son activer par un mécanisme qui lui permet d'avancer seul.

-De la magie?

-Non c'est de la science.

-Il a quoi d'autre dans ce style? Ses yeux pétillaient de curiosité.

-Hum on a créé des machines nous permettant de volé dans le ciel.

\- Cela je ne le crois pas.

-Je te le jure, elle à des ailes de métal, c'est comme un gigantesque oiseau.

-Le métal est trop lourd.

-Nous avons aussi côtoyé les étoiles...

Elle sembla émerveiller de cela.

-Comment?

-Avec une machine qui s'envole, ne fait pas ses yeux cela existe pour de vraie! Elle s'envole dans le ciel, l'air le haut n'est pas respirable et nous devons porter des habits exprès pour y séjourner.

\- Tout ça est fantastique.

Je fini ma dernière boucher.

-Merci pour le repas...

Elle soupira...

-C'est normal... tu es mon invitée. Ah j'ai un cadeau pour toi! Elle se leva ouvrit un tiroir du cellier et sortie un carnet.

-Si tu veux écrire t'est pensée, dans ta chambre il a une plume et un encrier sur ton bureau.

Le cahier était d'un sombre vert sur tous les coté, sans vraiment rien d'autre de particulier.

-Merci... dit-je.

Elle plaça sa main devant moi.

-Elle à quoi t'a main? Demande-je.

-Quand un noble t'offre un cadeau tu dois l'embrasser...

-...d'accord... je me levai pris sa main la tira vers moi et m'apprêta à l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Je sentis quelque chose de froid et pointu sous mon menton, c'était sa rapière.

-Tu crois faire quoi là? Dit-t-elle sur un ton qui disait la frustration.

-Ben tu m'as dit de t'embrasser?

-J'avais pas fini... je parlais sur la main.

Je me reculai... visiblement gênée.

-Je m'excuse. Je recommence?

-Pas la peine... elle sortit de la salle à manger... non mais quel rustre! Essayer de m'embrasser... moi! Une noble!

Grommela-t-elle.

Je montai à ma chambre et commenças à écrire quand je me suis arrêter il était tard. Mais bon je souffrais toujours d'insomnie donc cela m'importunais peu.

Puis au bout de un moment, après avoir fait les cents allers-retours de ma chambre, je décida de sortir et de fouiller les lieux.

J'ouvris ma porte et tomba nez à nez avec Amy.

-Hum tu fais quoi? Demandai-je septique

-J'allais à la bibliothèque voir ce que je pourrais lire, et j'ai vue de la lumière sous ta porte je me suis dit que tu aimerais aussi. Me répondit-elle du tac à tac.

-Alors je vais te suivre, je ne trouve pas le sommeil non plus.

Nous avons descendu dans la grande salle qu'était la bibliothèque, juste à l'œil je pouvais estimer un nombre de douze milles livres.

-C'est impressionnant pas vraie? Me dit-t-elle en souriant devant mon air bouche bée.

-Effectivement. Je me mis a serpenter entre les rayons a la recherche d'un bouquin.

''La légende de cœur de lion'' fut le livre que j'ai choisis. Je retournai a l'entrer et Amy m'attendais un bouquin a la main.

-Tu as choisis quoi? Me demanda-t-elle.

-La légende de cœur de lion. Et toi?

-Les aventures de Jeanne d'arc. Je l'ai lu plusieurs fois mais c'est toujours aussi passionnant.

-Hum on va où pour les consulter?

-Dans ta chambre. Me répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Hein? Pourquoi? Aiguilleter que pris ma voix à ce moment la me surpris moi-même.

-A quoi tu penses? Vois-tu des chaises ici? Non mon père à décider que des chaises de bois et une table ici seraient inutile vaux mieux prendre le livre et l'apporter dans sa chambre.

-Je...je ne pensais rien...et pourquoi tu vas pas à ta chambre?

-Car je voulais lire à côté de toi?

-Ah... cela ne me dérange pas.

Elle sourit et me regarda avec un regard que je ne sus interpréter comme la remarque qui suivit d'ailleurs.

-Inquiète toi pas Shadow. Je ne te demandais pas ton avis.

Nous montâmes à ma chambre, je tirai la chaise prêt de la fenêtre pour elle et alluma la bougie a côté de mon lit pour m'installer dessus et commencer ma lecture quand elle monta sur mon lit s'assis et s'adossa sur moi, puis ouvris son bouquin et commença a le lire comme si elle fessait ça tous les jours.

-Heu...Amy?

Elle me regarda

-Tu as dit que cela ne te dérangeais pas de lire à côté de moi, non? Elle me tira la langue et repris sa lecture.

-Ouaaaais mais vois-tu...je ne pensais pas que tu parlais de lire à côté de moi...en me prenant comme...appuie?

Elle se retourna encore vers moi et me fixa dans les yeux.

-Hey. Ce conte-t-elle de dire.

-Oui? Répondis-je en retour.

-Je t'ai demandé ton avis?

-Non... justement je...

-C'est ma maison, je suis la noble. Je fais ce que je veux.

-Hum je ne crois pas que tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Je la regardai amusées.

'' Mais quel gamine celle-là.''

Elle me rendit mon regard et posa son livre.

-Ooooh... Tu voudrais une preuve peut-être? Me dit-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

Ma conscience me disait de répondre non...

-Si tu peux le prouver fais le. Répondis-je avec le même ton.

Mais bon la curiosité est un vilain défaut

Elle prit mon livre le posa sur la table de chevet avec le siens.

-Tu….tu vas faire quoi? Ma voix tremblait, j'étais visiblement nerveux

Elle glissa doucement ma main sur mon torse et pesa doucement pour m'étendre sur le dos.

-Tu es nerveux Shadow… C'est car tu n'as pas envies? Elle parlait avec une toute petite voix.

J'avalai mon air alors quelle rapprochait son visage du miens.

-C'est pas sa…c'est que…

-Shhh laisse toi faire… me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Je n'en pouvais plus je fermai les yeux et…

-Bonne nuit! Elle se coucha la tête sur mon torse et ferma elle aussi les yeux.

-Hey mais! Ta pas le droit de faire ça! Dis-je outrer.

-Je l'ai fait...mais dis-moi, si je n'ai pas le droit de faire sa…j'aurais eu le droit de faire quoi? Elle accota son menton sur mon torse et me regarda dans les yeux.

Je détournai le regard au moment où ses yeux croisaient les miens.

-R…rien.

-T'est pas subtile. Dit-elle avec un ton fanfaron

-Je sais. Lui est-ce répondu d'un ton soumis.

-T'est juste un pervers d'avoir pensé à ça.

-Je sais.

Elle prit son livre et le mis sous son bras.

\- Je vais aller dormir dans ma chambre, qui sait ce que tu pourrais me faire pendant la nuit.

-Je t'aurais rien fais…

-C'est ça, c'est ça… Bonne nuit…pervers. Elle fit un clin d'œil et sortie.

Pendant la nuit.

Je sortis sur le balcon... et admira le paysage, je restai de longue minute à regarder les étoiles pour les identifier. Quand j'entendis un 'toc' bien singulier je regarda ma gauche il avait un autre balcon semblable au miens... mais 20 mètre plus loin *cette maison est immense* je regardai un corde pendais du balcon et trois individus en noir grimpais dessus.

Je rentra dans ma chambre ouvrit la porte a la volé courus jusqu'à l'avant dernière porte l'ouvrit... merde c'est armurerie, je m'apprêtai à fermer la porte quand j'ai pensé prendre une épée avant.

Je courus jusqu'au fond du couloir quand j'entendis criez : Père a l'aid... plus rien.

D'un coup d'épaule j'ouvris la porte. La pièce était identique a la mienne sauf en inverser, mais plus important. Trois hommes fringuez en noir s'apprêtai à sortir, un d'eux tenais un espèce de sac de couchage sur son épaule et dans l'autre une rapière... celle de Amy.

Je pris mon épée.

-Déposer la et rendez-vous... dit-je d'une voix incertaine. Ils se regardèrent et ricanèrent. Ils ont tournez les talons balancer leurs colis par-dessus le balcon et on sauter. J'entendis un claquement et un bruit de sabot.

Je courus au balcon et vit un charrette qui partais a vive allures.

-Je vais probablement me casser de quoi mais faut je le fasse.

Je pris mon épée et sauta du balcon. J'atterris au sol étonnamment sans aucune blessure apparente. A ce moment-là... ma vue se teinta de vert et je eu l'impression que le chariot avançaient moins vite.

Je me mis à courir et je le rattrapai en peu de temps. Je fus pris d'une idée je coupas d'un coup les rênes du cheval qui continua son galopement sans se soucier de rien.

-Je vous ai dit de la déposer et de vous rendre...

Le premier à gauche sauta du chariot et fonça vers moi. Mon mouvement me surpris moi-même, j'évitas le coup comme si c'était rien et ablatie mon épée sur la sienne qui se cassa. Je le pris par le collet effectua une rotation sur moi-même pour lui rentre la tête à travers les planches du chariot. Il perdit connaissance.

-A qui le tour? dit-je sur un air de défi.

-Je veux bien. Dit celui qui ne tenais pas Amy, il était grand musclé, il sortit un grande hache du fond du chariot et avança vers moi, d'un pas lourd.

Il leva la hache dans les airs et l'abatie vers moi, je sauta a ma droite, le coup coupa la roche, ou se trouvait mon pied droit, en deux net partie.

-Tu est bien agiles...me dit-t-il.

-Je te remercie. Toi tu les?

Je me rua dans sa directions, il leva la hache pour parer le coup, quand a moi, je ne voulais pas le frapper. Je me servit de la hache comme marche pied et sauta a la hauteur de sa tête. Je lui envoya mon pied sous le menton. Il fut projeter de trois mètres.

-Woa... ou j'ai eu cette force? Me demandai-je. Bon à toi! Je me retourna vers celui qui tenais Amy.

-Non... tu n'a pas fini. Il pointa derrière moi.

Je me retourna juste à temps pour recevoir le plat d'une énorme hache sur le front, je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol et mon corps le heurter quelque mètre plus loin.

J'ouvris les yeux deux pieds se tenais devant moi c'était le voleur qui portait Amy sur mon épaule.

-Tu peu l'oublier, pourquoi sauverais tu quelqu'un que tu connais a peine? Me dit-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas? Car elle ma aider?

-Tu a déjà beaucoup fais pour elle.

Je t'enta de me relever.

-Reste coucher. Bonne nuit..

Je sentis une forte douleur derrière ma tête. Puis plus rien.

Combien de temps a-t-il pus s'écouler avant mon réveil? Deux heures ou deux jours? Ou une demi-journée. Peu importe je fut réveilliez par un voix que je n'aurais pas voulu entendre.

Une botte donnais de petit coup de pied a répétition dans mes côtes.

-Hey The Wolf! Que fais-tu ici? Tu n'es pas chez moi?

Je me contenta de grogner a Raphael, pour lui signifier que j'étais conscients.

-Allez viens je te ramène à ton lit.

Il me saisit ce qui n'a pas dû lui posé de problème vue son incroyable stature.

-Faudra que vous m'expliquerez pourquoi, je vous ai trouvez a côté de cette épée décoratif et ce cadavre. Me dit-t-il.

Encore là je grogna, mais cette fois y j'articula un mot.

-Am...

-Vous parlerez plus tard The Wolf.

-Amy...

-Oui elle va s'occuper de vous a nouveau, mais sérieusement dîtes moi pas que vous étiez tellement triste de pas la voire au petit soin avec vous que vous vous êtes reblesser?

Ses les derniers mots que j'eu entendu avant de reperdre connaissance.

Quand je rouvris les yeux on arrivait dans la cours de l'incroyable maison de sir Raphael.

Plusieurs serviteur sortir en courant pour l'accueillir.

-Sir! C'est affreux on a...

-Pas maintenant. Allez asseoir ce jeune homme sur une chaise et offrez-lui de l'eau.

-Mais...

-Tous de suite.

Alors je me sentis balader et installer et on ma refiler une tasse d'eau chaude.

Je bus un peu et Raphaël s'assit en face de moi.

-Alors The Wolf que c'est-t-il passer?

-...Un soir je suis sortis sur le balcon admirer la lune et... j'ai entendu un drôle de bruit... j'ai remarqué que des personnes étais après kidnapper Amy.

-Comment!? Ensuite?

-Donc je suis partis a leurs poursuite avec un épée que j'ai trouvé a l'armurerie. Et je les ai rattrapé ils étaient trois, et après n'en avoir défait un je me suis fait avoir par le deuxième que je croyais hors course.

-Merci The Wolf. Tu peux partir.

On pouvait voir que Raphaël ne s'occupais plus de la politesse il tremblait de rage. Les yeux fermé il me pointait la porte.

-Mais... j'aimerais vous aidez...

-The Wolf! Dit-t-il sur un ton sec en se levant. Je t'ai dit de quitter ma demeure.

Il avait toujours les yeux fermé. Je ne bougeai pas j'étais trop étonnée du changement de comportement qui a entamer.

Il ouvrit les yeux, il était d'un rouge vif et perçant ce n'était plus le regard aimable qui avait eu plutôt mais un regard qui voulaient voir la mort. D'un geste rapide il m'agrippa le col.

-Je t'ai dit de dégagez morveux. Il ouvrit la porte et me jeta dehors. La porte claqua derrière moi.

Je tomba dans le sable. Me releva regarda vers la maison. Il me regardait toujours avec ce regard assassin.

-Bon.. Maintenant. Je vais ou? Dis-je pour moi même...

 ***A l'intèrieur***

Raphaël porta son regard sur l'épée de plombs qu'il venait de replacer dans l'armurerie.

-Tout de même comment cet enfant a pu soulever cette épée et combattre avec...

-Vous allez bien sir Raphaël? Dit une servante devant l'entrée de la salle d'arme.

-Est-je l'air de bien aller, ma fille ses faits enlever et c'est un jeune homme incapable qui me l'apprend!

-Désolée du dérangement. Elle partit en courant.

 ***De retour a Shadow** *

-Auberge...l'âne a trois pattes. Dit-je en lisant l'inscription sur le panneau.

Je rentra dans l'établissement, ben nettoyer et beaucoup de monde afférer autour des tables en train de trinquer, et alla voir le barman, ou plutôt la bargirl. Une fille les cheveux noir, une normal, mesurant un peu 5.10 pied et une poitrine plus que généreuse.

\- Bonjour... dis-je.

-A mais regarder comment il est chou ce petit gars, les vêtements tout sale, l'air perdu. Quel âge a tu?

-16 ans... je cherche du travail en échange d'un logis.

-Mais tu sais... c'est beaucoup demander... ce job n'est pas offert à tout le monde. Que s'est tu faire?

-...

-Tu est bon pour nettoyer les planchers? Ou peut-être le service? Ou encore la comptabilité.

-...rien de tout ça... je suis bon pour apprendre.

-Désoler y a rien affaire pour toi...mais je peux toujours te louer une chambre moitié prix...

-J'ai pas d'argent...

Elle me pointa la sortit.

-Au revoir gamin.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortit quand je vis une bourse sur une table elle semblait assez garnit.

'Elle a raison en premier... il me faut de l'argent. Bon comment voler cette bourse sans me faire remarquer.'

J'examina la salle et trouva ce que il me fallait. Un Buck de bière. Je le pris il était fait de bois, c'est parfait. Je m'approcha de la table ou trônais ma cible. Et brusquement je m'affaissai sur la table.

 ***À la table** *

-Donc je disais que je viens de dégoté un super...commença l'homme qui fut interrompue par un garçon qui tomba devant lui, un buckette de bière dans une main et l'air hagard.

-Désoler. Dit-t-il... j'ai... pas fais * **hic** * fais exprès.

-Ouais c'est sa dégage le mioche. L'homme poussa le garçon. Qui partit en directions de la sortit.

-Non mais... qui laisserais un enfant se saouler.

 ***de retour a Shadow** *

Je marchais en directions de la sortit un sourire espiègle le regard fixer sur l'intérieur de mon buckette qui contenais la bourse. Assez lourde tout de même.

-J'allais franchir la porte quand une main se posa sur mon poignet. Je regarda de qui il s'agissait c'était la bargirl.

-Monsieurs Vador je crois que ce jeune homme a quelque chose qui vous appartient.

L'homme fringuer en noir avec son masque et une cape ce leva de sa place et avança vers moi...

-Tiens tu n'es pas saoul toi? Montre-moi le contenue de ton verre. Il se pencha au-dessus. Mais je retourna le buckette pour que le contenue tombe et que je le rattrape avec mon autre main et balança le verre dans la tête de ce cher Vador je courus vers la sortie mais la bargirl s'interposa. Je tourna à droite et pris les escaliers que je grimp j'essaya d'ouvrir une porte mais elle était barré, probablement toute d'ailleurs. Donc je courus au bout du couloir ouvrit la fenêtre.

-Pas si vite. C'était monsieur Vador et la Bargirl.

-Ne Fais pas de truc que tu pourrais regretté gamin. me dit la jeune femme.

Je monta sur le bord de la fenêtre me retourna vers eux leurs fit un salut et sauta par derrière. Enfin j'ai cru que j'allais tomber en bas et m'enfuir mais... je restai suspendu en l'air.

-Mais... j'étouffe! Je porta les mains a mon coup et chercha ce qui m'arrivais monsieur Vador avançaient vers moi. La main tendue. C'était lui qui me fessais ça. Sa puissance psychique m'écrasais.

-Redonne moi mon bien...'il prit un inspiration' et je te libère sans un mot.

Avec difficulté je tendis le sac vers lui il le prit et je me sentis tomber. Mais la bargirl me rattrapa et avec un force surprenant me issa sur le bord de fenêtre.

Merci... et désoler.

Ce n'est rien mais... tout compte fais... j'aurais un contacte qui aurais du boulot pour toi

A et quand est-ce que je peux le rencontrer?

Dès ce soir.

Elle approcha une porte qu'elle déverrouilla et me fit entrer.

C'est sa chambre je te ferais porter une plat plus tard.

Merci...

Elle sortit, plus tard à la nuit tomber, on vint me porter de la nourriture et de l'eau, ce qui me requinqua et par la suite une vague de sommeil me submergea... j'examina la pièce il avait seulement et quelque meuble un lit... sa serais mal vue... bah juste me reposer les yeux.

Je m'installa sur le lit les bras croiser derrière ma tête et ferma les yeux. Juste un petit deux secondes, seulement deux secondes. J'entendis le chant d'un oiseau. J'ouvris les yeux il fessait jour.

Hahaha merde. Je me suis endormie...

Je sentais un poids sur mon côté gauche de mon corps. 'Tiens c'est quoi' me suis-je dit. Je regarda, pour remarquer que une jeune blonde, environs 5.6 pied, assez jolie minois, mince de la taille une poitrine je dirais un peu plus grosse que la moyenne. Dormais la tête appuyé sur mon torse. Habier de simplement d'une culotte.

Je me redressas d'un coup, la jeune fille sursauta et tomba du lit mais je la rattrapa juste a temps, en mettant mes mains dans son dos pour la ramener vers moi. Elle rougissait très fort.

Pervers! Elle me gifla. Et pointa une lame sous ma gorge. Que fais-tu dans mon lit!

J'avala mon air.

Désoler! Vraiment! Dit-je sur un ton embarrasser hier, on m'a dit d'attendre le ou la propriétaire de cette chambre et je me suis assoupit.

Elle retira sa lame, je lâcha un soupir.

Ah oui je me souviens maintenant tu dormais profondément donc je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller et je me suis coucher a côté de toi. Tu semblais épuiser.

Ah... heu merci mais... pourquoi vous vous êtes couché... toute nue? Enfin presque?

Je n'arrive à dormir que en survêtement... dit-t-elle en rougissant et en se levant du lit.

Quand bien même tu aurais pu mettre une brassière je ne sais pas...

Une brassière?

'Bordel c'est vrai elle ne sait surement pas c'est quoi aujourd'hui c'est du corsage non?'

Elle avait commencé à s'habier tandis que moi je regardais par la fenêtre.

Elle me tapota l'épaule. Elle portait des vêtements ample et en fait ses vêtement ressemblais a ceux des religieux... mais avec un grand capuchon à l'arrière et uniquement vêtue de blanc et rouge. Elle portait des couteaux de lancer à la ceinture. Un petit sabre et un pistolet.

On y va? Pervers? Me dit-t-elle. D'une voix neutre, son visage suivit le ton de sa voix.

Je...ne suis pas un... pervers...

A bon? C'est mieux pour toi... je déteste les pervers. Dit-t-elle d'une voix aigüe et elle prit un visage gêné

Bon on va ou tu disais?

Rencontrer mon frère. Dit-t-elle avec un visage sans émotions.

D'accord...

Mais tu dois avoir faim...

Je peux m'en passer mais si tu manges j'accepterais un morceau volontiers.

J'ai pas faim. Allons-y. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur un toit.

Tu fais quoi?

Mon frère habite par là. Elle sauta sur le toit et se mit a courir.

Hey attend! Je la suivie.

Alors voilà je venais de rencontrer, une magnifique jeune fille d'environs 15,17 ans et qui déteste les pervers, qui n'a pas beaucoup d'émotions, et elle semble être impatiente.

Après avoir couru et sauter de toit en toi. Elle s'arrêta sur un et dégagea une tuile, un pouvais voir un échelle a l'emplacement de ou se trouvait la tuile.

Descend. M'ordonna-t-elle.

Bien. Je commença a descendre l'échelle suivie de... je ne connais pas son nom...

T'a pas intérêt à lever la tête. Me dit-t-elle.

Car en fait son habillement correspondais a cela. Des bottes blanche avec un motif rouge que on pourrais dire qui ressemble au pic dans un jeu de carte, une jupe brodée du même symbole, avec au moins 5 cm au-dessus des genoux de quoi attirer les pervers, et pour le haut de corps c'était un espèce de chandail a manche longue et ample avec un cape rouge et blanche dans le dos, rouge de l'intérieur blanc de l'extérieur et un capuchon à la base du cou. Le tout brodé rouge.

Arrivée en bas de l'échelle on était dans un couloir qui une fois traverser, donnais sur un hall. C'était grand les murs immaculés et des étendards abordant le même symbole.

Allons ma sœur que me rapporte tu la? Dit une voix masculine qui provenir de l'étage au-dessus.

Un invité un peu spécial mon frère. Répondit la blonde.

Un homme vêtue dans les mêmes couleurs que mon accompagnatrice. Mais avec un pantalon à la place de la jupe. Descendit les escaliers.

Bonjour. Je me nomme Shadow The Wolf.

Et moi Ezio Auditore. Il enleva sa capuche. Il était assez grand du genre 6pied les cheveux noirs, yeux brun, forte musculature, mince, élégant, une petite barbe sur son visage.

Alors ma sœur, va-s'y je t'écoute pourquoi avoir ramener un étranger a la guilde?

Car selon Narlette il serait excellent dans notre ordre...

heu excuser moi... De quoi s'agit-il?

Narlette la barman à l'auberge pense que tu ferais un bon assassin. Me dit la blonde

Hep! Moi un assassin mais pourquoi?

Bha a te voir courir sur les toits tu es assez agile. Et je sais mais vous sentez sa mon frère?

Cette aura de tuerie? Oui je sens son désir de tuer pour une cause...dit Ezio. dit moi qui désire tu tuer?

Je sais pas encore si je vais les tuer mais des gens on enlever une fille et sa je le permet pas... On pas le droit de toucher aux femmes sans leurs consentement...c'est honteux ceux qui ont fait sa devrons être punis.

Belle mentalité me dit la fille avec cette même expression neutre.

Au fait je me demandais...quel est ton nom? -Yami. Juste Yami.

Ravi de te rencontrer.

Bon c'est bien beau tout sa mais... Les amours seront pour une autre fois Shadow allons tester tes compétence. Me dit Ezio Je rougit fortement a ce commentaire, je sentis mon sang montée a mes oreilles.

Je ne suis pas amoureux... Bon allons-y.

 **Chapitte 2 Duo d'ombres**

Je suivie Ezio...j'ai. déjà oublier son nom de famille... Bref je suivie l'assassin dans plusieurs couloirs de pierres... Un important réseau de canalisation se trouvait sous le bâtiment.

Nous les Assassin œuvrons pour le bien et la paix... Avait-il commencé à m'expliquer.

La paix... En tuant?

Seulement ceux qui sont un obstacle à cette paix, j'ai nommé les templiers. Une organisation qui veulent établir leurs pouvoirs sur le continent et installer leurs règne. Ton amie a surement été enlevé

Par eux.. Dit moi quel est le nom de ton amie?

Amy Sorel.

La fille de Raphaël?

Heu oui...

Je comprend mieux... Les templiers veule extraire Soul Edge de son épée. Me dit Ezio sur un ton grave.

Soul edge?

De ou tu sors pour ne pas connaitre Soul Edge?

Je dirais de très loin est-ce répliquer en ricanant. Tu peux...m'expliquer?

Cela a commencer il a deux cent ans... Un homme recherchais le pouvoir, alors d'un monde autre que celui-ci un démon fut invoquer. Un à l'âme impure que Siegfried tel est le nom de cet homme, enferma dans son épée. Il cetait mis a œuvre ses talent pour défendre ses terres des monstres qui les hantai... Mais peu a peu l'épée rongea son âme. Et Siegfrieg deviens plus que tristesse terreur et désolation...sa personnalité changea il se mit a utiliser le pouvoir de Soul Ege pour détruire et tuer. Mais un héros surgit dans les ténèbres que cet homme avait créé. Vêtue de vert

un fée l'accompagnais, dans sa main droite il tenait un bouclier dans sa main gauche un épée étincelante de lumière.

Le combat fut rude entre c'est deux individus, mais la lumière triompha.

Le héros... a tué Siegfried?

Non il a banni le mal qui s'en était embarrée. Il a cassé le casque de Siegfried et briser l'épée maudit qui vola en 12 fragment. Et puis certaine personne prirent possession des fragments, pour pas que quelqu'un les rassembles.

Amy fait partit de ceux-là? Demandai-je en arrivant devant une grande salle contenant diverse objet, plateforme, mannequin d'entrainement et autre.

Oui mais ce n'est pas tout... Le héros vie la faiblesse de Siegfried, et il lui tendit son épée de lumière. Quand Siegfried s'en emparas la puissance de Soul Edge qui était contenue dans son corps fut absorbée par l'épée et purifia le mal qui le rongeait. Quand il leva la tête pour remercier le héro il entendit une jolie musique. Le héro n'était plus la. Mais on devinait clairement ses intention. Il venait de condamner Siegfried a chasser les ténèbres, l'épée à rendu l'Age inefficace contre lui, aujourd'hui encore il traque les ténèbres.

Et ou il est maintenant.

Dans la tour des âmes.

Tour des âmes?

C'est le seul endroit ou on peu reforger Soul Edge.

Ah... bon alors cet entrainement?

Bien... Comme tu voudra je vais vérifier ton maniement a l'épée. Choisie celle qui te plait le plus.

Je m'approcha du coffre qui contenait tout sorte d'épée de taille différente. Je prit une grande épée batard.

Je crois tu devrai prendre une épée plus adapter pour toi... Me dit Ezio

Quand je me suis battue contre les ceux qui avait enlevé Amy je me battais avec une épée comme celle ci. Dit-je d'un ton qui trahissait mon effort de tenir l'épée a la verticale.

Combien de mort ?

Un mort un blesser.

Je vois... A bien y penser... Dépose cette arme. Tu ne sauras jamais assez fort. Pour sauver Amy.

Je déposa le. Bout de la lame a terre pour mieux supporter le poids de l'épée.

Comment sa?

Car tu ne pourras jamais me faire mettre un genou a terre.

Pourquoi je ferais sa?

Car c'est moi qui a enlevé Amy...

Je redressa l'épée a ma hauteur.

Sérieusement?

tu savais comment elle à un beau crie sous la torture.

A se moment je sentis une pulsion provenant de mon thorax.

Dite moi Ezio... Elle est encore en vie...?

Non après avoir extrait soul edge de son épée, elle était morte et j'ai balancer son corps dans la fausse qui mène au égout.

A se moment je ne sentie plus rien que haine. Je disparue de sa vue. Ezio chercha son adversaire du regards il le vit légèrement foncer avec un coup d'estoc sur lui. Ezio eu tout juste le temps de lever son bras qui avait un gantelet de métal renforcer. Le coup fut tellement fort que le guilde recula face a cet assaut, mais

Aucun répit je m'multiplia les coups sur son gantelet. Il me jeta de la poussière au visage de son autre main. Et je m sentie figez.

Ho la... Je ne pensais pas devoir utiliser cette poudre paralysante... Tu a du cran. Une chance que ce gantelet a été crée par sir Davincie car sinon il aurai surement casser vue ta force.

Enfoirer de fils de...

Oh la les gros mots! Ce n'est pas vraie! Je voulais juste te faire fâcher. Me dit simplement Ezio.

Je vais te... attend tu veux dire que elle est encore en vie et c'est pas toi qui la détient, mais pourquoi m'avoir menti.

Non ce n'est pas moi, mais pour la simple raison de voir ce talent. Tu as vue avec force tu me frapper? C'était impressionnant et la vitesse, une chance que j'avais ce gantelet. Dit-t-il en tapotant son avant-bras.

C'est alors que ses yeux s'écarta en voyant son gantelet se rompre en petit morceau et tomber sur le sol.

Il leva la tête des débris et me regarda dans les yeux.

Décidément... tu est un sacré phénomène pour avoir une telle force quand tu es fâché. Si tu rejoins notre ordre j'accepte de te montrer en tant servir même si tu es calme

Marcher conclue. Mais comment je bouge?

L'effet devrais se déciper dans peu de temps.

Cinq minutes s'écoula

… ha je crois que sa y est...

Bouge on vera.

Je bougea d'un coup sec pour lui envoyer mon point dans la figure, du moins c'est ce que j'ai essayé mais il la bloquer.

Ouais tu es opérationnel. Tu sais bouger avec agilité, combattre et volé. Le reste s'apprendra sur le terrain. Retournons voir Yami.

Pas de problèmes.

On remarcha jusqu'au hall et on monta a la bibliothèque. Arriver la on remarqua Yami qui était plonger dans un livre

Yami. Dit Ezio.

Elle leva la tête et nous regarda, sans un mot.

Je te présente... ton nouveau coéquipier de mission. continua Ezio

Tous les deux, on a eu les yeux écartiez.

Pourquoi je devrais faire équipe avec ce rustre? Dit-t-elle.

Car c'est toi qui la ramené ici, et je trouve que... il nous regarda longuement tous les deux. Vous allez bien ensemble.

Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui! Dit Yami sur la défensive.

Qui a parler d'amour? Dit Ezio, je parlais seulement de vos noms, Shadow et Yami deux noms qui veulent dire le même mot en français... ombre.

Ah? je ne savais pas. Me contentai-je de dire.

Alors, Yami tu veux lui trouver un habit de la confrérie? Vous partez en mission de renseignement se soir, donc je vous oblige a resté ensemble toute la journée, pour établir des tactiques d'équipe, bon j'ai du boulot. Et il quitta la pièce.

Yami se leva de sa chaises et passa a côté de moi en m'agrippant l'avant-bras.

Viens on va au vestiaire. Me dit-t-elle.

Hein? Heu d'accord. Je me laissai entrainer dans les nombreux couloires jusqu'à une salle avec des habits comme Yami a gauche et des habits comme ceux d'Ezio a droite. Il était tous identiques du même blanc et des mêmes symboles.

Il...n'aurait pas d'autres couleurs...? demandai-je.

Si tu le veux d'un autre couleur apporte-le chez le teinturier.

D'accord...

Je me munis d'un équipement a ma grandeur.

Viens on va à l'armurerie. Me dit-t-elle.

On sortit du vestiaire, alla vers la droite et entra dans une autre pièce remplie d'arme en tout genre.

Choisie toi ce qui te convient le mieux mais ceci. Elle ouvrit un tiroir, est obligatoire elle me présenta un bracelet munit d'une lame. On les appelles lames caché me dit-t-elle. Pour le reste choisis.

Je me promena a travers les divers armes entreposé dans la pièce, il avait, épée, arc, arbalète, hache, masse, gourdin, couteau de lassé, poignard et plusieurs autre armes. Je fini par me décider pour un long poignard, une petite arbalète et un épée batardes.

Tu as fini? Me demanda Yami.

Je venais de rajouter mon arbalète a mon dos et me retourna vers elle.

Ça y est. Et maintenant?

Allons dans ma chambre.

Hein? Pourquoi? Dis-je sur un ton embarrasser.

Pour parler de la mission, j'aurais bien pris la bibliothèque mais nous dérangeront les autres assassin.

Pourquoi cette figure?

Hein... heu pour rien. Dis-je en détournant le regard.

Pfff. Pervers!

Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

Essai pas. Allez allons-y. Elle passa a côté de moi et m'agrippa part le col au passage pour me tirer hors de la salle.

Hep lâche moi! Je suis capable de te suivre! Me suis-je exclamer.

Elle me lâcha et continua d'avancer.

La chambre de Yami était assez grande, avec une bibliothèque, des livres trainait de gauche a droit, un lit était placer contre le mur du fond de façon transversal, la table de chevet qui l'occupait menaçais de s'écrouler sur les 50kl de livre empiler dessus.

Le tout était décorer d'un tapis noir et rouge avec des rideaux mauves pourpres devant la fenêtre. Il y avait aussi une table et une chaise sur le tapis.

Dit donc tu aimes vraiment lire. me suis-je exclamer.

Ça te pose un problème?

Non j'aime bien lire aussi.

Ah? tu sais lire? Peu importe, assis toi sur la chaise. Me dit-t-elle, ce que je fis et elle s'assit sur le lit.

D'accord... alors on est sensé parler de quoi.

De nos force et faiblesse, mais attend première règle tu fais ce que je dis, quand je le dit.

Ouais...bien tu vois sa me tente pas trop de me faire diriger par une fille plus jeune quoi moi...

Plus jeune peut-être mais plus forte et agile aussi.

Héé non je ne crois pas. Répliquai-je.

Elle s'approcha de moi, son visage très prêt.

Tu veux tester. Me dit-t-elle, sur une voix de provocation.

Assurément. Répondis-je sur le même ton.

Nous étions maintenant dans la salle d'entrainement chacun une dague a la main.

Tu es sur de ton coup-là, tu désires vraiment m' dit Yami d'un ton neutre.

Ouais! on rajoute un parie?

Sa dépends...que veux-tu?

Si je gagne tu m'autorise à faire à ma tête.

Très bien et si je gagne tu m'obéiras pendant un an. Me dit la blonde.

Alors allons-y, petit avertissement je n'ai jamais manié la dague.

Je ne te laisserais pas de chance même a sa, après tout tu es un homme.

Je courus dans sa directions, donna un coup, elle l'évita avec une souplesse assez déconcertante qui troubla ma concentration, elle me fit un croche pieds alors que j'étais emporter par mon élan, je m'étalas de tout mon long au sol. je me mit a genou pour me relever, mais elle me sauta dans les côtes, ce qui me renversa sur le dos. Elle se mit à cheval par-dessus moi et mit la dague sous le cou.

Et maintenant? Que vas-tu faire? Me dit-t-elle avec un ton de moquerie.

J'abandonne... Je lui saisit le poignet, j'abandonnerais jamais. Je me redressa d'un coup et alla emprisonner ses lèvre dans les miennes. Elle tressaillie, mais ne fit rien elle était sur le choc. C'était si soudain personne ne ne saurais attendue a cela. Tranquillement je lui enleva la dague des mains et l'appliqua sous sa gorge, alors que ma propre dague ce trouvais sur son nuque. Je retira mes lèvres et accota mon front sur le siens.

J'ai gagné. Murmurai-je d'une voix suave.

...en-en-enfoirer de per...perv...Commença-t-elle d'une voix qui ce disais énerver.

Essai pas de me gifler ta deux dagues sur le cou, tu abandonnes?

Je crois...que je suis forcé de dire oui... murmura-t-elle. D'une voix soumise.

Alors dis-le. Dis-je de la même voix, toujours en murmurant.

J'abandonne...

A ses mots je retira les dagues et pris un poing sur la joue d'une puissance assez étonnante qui m'envola valser deux mètres plus loin.

Elle se leva précipitamment. Et dit.

Três bien. Tu a gagner, mais c'était de la triche. Rejoins moi dans ma chambre après avoir pris un bain et t'être changer tu empeste les sueurs.

Je me redressa et frotta ma joue.

Très bien...

Elle quitta la salle d'un pas rapide.

Je me releva et me dirigea vers les bains. Une fois entrer dans l'eau du bain ou plusieurs autres hommes se reposais j'entendis une voix.

Ah Shadow mon nouveau frère d'armes. C'était Ezio. Il s'approcha.

Tu reviens de l'entrainement? Poursuivie-t-il.

Oui. Répondis-je tout simplement.

Dit... C'est quoi cette marque sur ta joue?

Ah ça? Je m'entrainai avec Yami.

Elle t'a pas frappé un peu fort? Me questionna-t-il en me donnant un lavette pour éponger la blessure.

Si, mais je l'ai un peu cherché.

Un mec me donna un petit coup de coude.

Dit moi pas que toi aussi tu lui as agrippé un sein par accident? Me dit-t-il.

Non je l'ai embrassé volontairement.

Il eu un hoquet de surprise dans la salle des bains.

Pourquoi t'a fait ça! Tu veux crever! Me dit un gars au fond.

Bin c'était la seul manière de gagner le combat, la perturber, et sa marcher.

Ezio me donnant une claque dans le dos qui me fit légèrement valser vers l'avant.

Téméraire le nouveau, mais attention, elle sera dangereuse avec toi maintenant.

Je m'en doute même pas. Bon je dois la rejoindre pour parler de la mission de ce soir, au revoir. Je me lève et enfila mes vêtement et quitta le bain.

Je me dirigea dans l'important réseau de couloir de cette structure souterraine, je repéra facilement la chambre de Yami.  
Je toqua a la porte, un « oui » très forcer me répondit avec un léger ton d'amertume.  
-Salut alors le bain sa fais du bien?

-Je me suis laver les lèvres avec du savon. Répondit-elle d'une voix monotone.

-Hey j'ai pas de virus a ce que je sache!

-Ton geste était très déplacer… tu es un pervers sans envergure, si on ne ferait pas une mission ce soir je te casserais bras et jambes.

Si tu le dit…je rigola un peu et pris un air beaucoup plus sombre. Au revoir. Je quitta la pièce.

Shadow attend!  
Trop tard j'avais déjà quitter la pièce. Elle se leva et courue à ma suite, elle me trouva assis, contre un mur, dans une pièce qui avait été désigner comme ma futur chambre, les meubles serais ajouter pendant la mission de se soir. Je la vis entrer et passa ma manche rapidement devant mon visage.

Tu es triste? Pourquoi ça t'embête que je te traite de pervers? Si tu veux je ne recommencerais plus…

Non ce n'est pas ça…

Alors c'est quoi? Demanda-t-elle en s'assoyant prêt de moi.

Je…m'ennuie de chez moi…je sais que j'ai rien à perdre la bas, je n'ai pas de parents ni même d'amis je suis toujours tout seul. je suppose que personne ne s'ennuie de moi ou à remarquer ma disparition.

Je ne comprends pas? Tu es seul? Me demanda-t-elle pour une fois d'une voix qui simulait l'inquiétude.

En quelque sorte... comment je suis arrivé ici? Je ne le sais pas…peut-être que je m'ennuie pas de chez moi je suis peut-être juste tannée d'être seul…

« Seule…Il est comme moi… il a toujours…toujours, été seul »Pensa Yami.

Je comprends comment tu te sens Shadow… me dit-elle en s'accotant la tête sur mon épaules. Moi non plus je n'ai pas d'ami ni de famille, la seule famille que j'ai ses les assassins… et tu en fais partit.

Vraiment? Et tu es heureuse ici?

Bien sûr…C'est le seul endroit où je me sens vraiment bien. Elle se leva et me tendis la main, allé on doit y aller, et t'en fais pas tu rentreras chez toi un jour.

Je ne veux plus. Dit-je avec le souris en me redressant.

Toi…alors.  
Sur ce nous quittâmes la pièce.

***  
La lune était pleine, et haute dans le ciel, mais heureusement il avait des nuages en cette nuit.

Bon… on a été engagé pour ramasser des informations sur le comte Yalurque, qui vit ici.  
Nous étions sur un pont qui enjambais la rivière et qui menais vers un immense bâtiment de pierre.

D'accord… et quelle information avons-nous besoin?

Sa c'est à nous de le découvrir…sur ses mots elle partit dans une course folle mit son pied sur la parois d'un mur et l'escalada.

Comment je fais sa moi… criai-je d'un murmure.

Bha comme moi...Tu ne sais pas grimper au mur?

Non pas vraiment…

Boulet…elle tourna le dos et partit.

Merci sincèrement…  
Je contourna le bâtiment en cherchant un autre moyen d'entrée, je vis un balcon avec un porte à double bâtant a semi ouvert qui laissais passée une douce lumière.  
C'était environs a quatre mètres du sol, je courus m'appuya sur le mur m'accrocha sur le rebord de la pierre.  
''je peux peut-être pas grimper le bâtiment au complet mes atteindre cette hauteur…pourquoi pas.  
Sur le rebord de pierre que j'étais, je sauta sur le rebord du balcon et l'escalada. Je me glissa sur le côté de la porte et regarda dans la pièce…personne il y avait un lit a ma gauche et une commode avec une chaise en velours a ma droite sur le mur du fond au centre une cheminée éteinte à droite une porte et à gauche un autre porte.  
Je rentra dans la chambre et examina les lieux… rien d'intéressant quoi que d'après le journal, sur le bureau c'était la chambre d'une fille. Je décida de continuer mon explorations en passant par la porte de gauche. Je m'approcha et m'apprêta a tourner la poigner quand elle s'ouvrit, une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse-brun me regardais, elle avait un drap de bain autour d'elle. Mon premier réflexe a été de mettre mes mains devant les yeux.

Encore! Gronda-t-elle, elle devait avoir prêt de treize ans.

Encore? Répétai-je étonnée.

Le maitre à encore engager un nouveau serviteur…vous êtes bien engager par maitre?

Oui c'est exact, suis TheWolf. Je m'inclina légèrement. Et vous?

Moi c'est Mira je suis une de c'est future concubine mais il doit attendre que j'ai seize ans.

Et ça te dérange? Demandai-je.

Et comment! Qui voudrais servir de machine à plaisir pour cet ingrat d'abrutit! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant un pause… et d'un coup elle sursauta et mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche.

Je vous en prie! Non ne lui répéter pas ce que je viens de vous dire. Me supplia telle des larmes apparue aux abords de ses yeux azur.

Mais non, inquiéter vous pas jeune dame. Je m'approcha et lui caressa la tête. Alors dîtes moi tout ce que vous savez de ses mauvaises habitudes et ce qui trame.

*Elle me parlas de lui pendant un ou deux heures jusqu'attend qu'on attende une cloche sonner. *

Excuser moi Shadow… c'est l'heure du souper, merci à vous cela ma fais du bien de me confier.

Ce n'est rien. Moi aussi je dois y allez je ne suis pas inviter à ce souper, j'ai des taches affaires.

Mes tous les serviteurs sont invitées…pourquoi pas vous.

C'est comme ça nous devons suivre ses ordres. Je sortit de la pièce et j'entendis un « pssst » a ma gauche. Je me tourna et vis Yami qui me faisais signe de la suivre. Je la suivie en silence et elle me conduisit jusqu'au deuxièmes étage de ou on pouvait voir un personnage assez corpulent assis au bout d'une table a l'étage inférieur.

C'est Yalurque, restons ici et écoutons ce qui a dire. Me murmura Yami. Alors du deuxième nous étudions la scène qui se déroulait en dessous de nous.  
Les invitées arrivaient je repéra facilement la chevelure flamboyant de Mira. A bout de cinq minutes de conversation sur la pluie et le beau temps autour de la table Mira leva la main.

Qui a-t-il esclave?

Heu…C'est que je me demandais maitre… pourquoi Shadow n'a pas le droit d'assister à ce souper.

Shadow? Répéta-t-il intriguer.

Mais oui vous savez bien…Le grand au cheveu noir et les yeux qui changent constamment de couleurs.  
pile a ce moment deux évènement ce produit Yami m'agrippa le bras comme pour me dire 'Abrutit.'  
Et par la suite un garde arriva et ce pencha sur le 'Maitre' qui ce leva d'un coup sec.

Comment on signal une intrusion par le toit? S'écria-t-il rouge de colère.  
Là ce fut à mon tour de regarder Yami.

Il pointa Mira du doigt.

Toi approche! Gueula-t-il de sa voix grave et non sans propulser une dizaine de postions sur la table.  
L'air penaud elle approcha la tête baissée et les épaules vouter. Il se leva et saisit un bar en fer accroché au mur.

Revire-toi je vais t'apprendre a accueillir un intrus dans mon domaine!  
Elle lui tourna le dos, et lui il abattit violement sa bar de métal, elle tomba sur le sol ce releva et regarda l'homme avec les yeux en larmes.

S'il vous plaît, maitre pardonné moi! Je ne recommencerais plus je le jure! Gémit-elle.

Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de me parler! Rugit-il en la refrappa de plus belle.

Yami qui regardait la scène avec indifférence entendit un bruit sourd à côté de elle. Elle posa son regard sur la rambardes de bois qui était après ce fendre sous les mains, blanchie, par la pression que Shadow exerçait il tremblait de rage, c'est yeux étrangement était devenue d'un noir profond et une fente verticale verte lumineuse les traversais comme les yeux d'un animal.

Une main se posa sur mon avant-bras, c'était Yami, je la regarda.

Nous n'avons pas nos armes Shadow… C'est une mission d'infiltration pas de meurtre… me dit-elle.  
Un autre coup résonna dans la pièce, sans était trop pour moi. Je sauta par-dessus la barrière et tomba lourdement sur la table.

Lâcher là! Ordonnai-je.

Tu te montres l'intrus? Garde! Saisissez-le! Plusieurs garde rentrèrent dans la pièce et forçaient vers moi, j'envoya mon poing dans la face du premier qui fit un vol plané de trois mètres environs. Je bascula ma tête vers l'arrières et hurla, mais un crie qui n'était ni animal ni humain.  
Un homme armée qui vit le malheureux tomber a coté de lui lâcha son épée et partit en courant en criant : Un monstre! C'est un démon, je vous dit!  
Un mouvement de recul de la part des autres.

Allez quoi! Bande de mauviette vous êtes douze et lui il est seul! Vous attendez quoi? Cria Yalurque.  
Trois sans prient a moi avec mon pied j'effectua une rotation qui les envoyas boulez au sol je sauta sur un quatrième et m'agrippa a lui et je planta mes dents sur sa clavicules que je lui arracha d'un coup sec, dans une gerbe de sang l'homme s'effondra sur le sol. Je pris appuie sur le cadavre sans vie pour me propulser sur les jambes d'un cinquièmes qui tomba a la renverse je lui agrippa le pied et tourna sur moi-même pour l'envoyer, la tête première dans l'âtre qui brulait bien fort. Je pris le banc de la table dans mes mains, le plaça au-dessus de ma tête et sauta vers un sixième garde qui ce le fit casser sur la tête. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les autres gardes partent en courant sous les injonctions de leurs maitres. Il ne restait plus que quatre personnes dans la pièce, moi, Yami au deuxième étage et mira puis le gros et bien gras Yalurque.

Chapitres trois :Plus que le nécessaire.

Je me retourna tranquillement vers le 'maitre' et marcha, sur la table, dans sa direction.

Maitre! Cria une voix sur ma gauche un gars fit éruption dans la pièce, me sauta dessus je l'évita, je profita de son élan pour l'attraper par la nuque lui cloué la gueule sur la table d'un bon coup de bottes et le releva par la nuque et le regarda, il était encore conscient, je lança nonchalamment le garde vers la porte et continue ma lente marche vers Yalurque, qui me regardai comme si j'étais un monstre.

Qui…Qui est tu? Me cria-t-il.

...  
je ne répondit pas a sa question et continua de marcher pour m'arrêta sur le bout de la table et le regarda dans les yeux. D'un geste rapide il sortit une dague et agrippa Mira et lui mit la dague sous la nuque.

Avance encore et je la tue. Me menaça-t-il. Répond! m'ordonna l'ingrat.

Je suis… d'ailleurs.

Quel est ton nom? C'est cela que je t'ai demandé.  
Du point de vue de Yami, en une fraction de seconde je n'étais plus sur la table, on entendit un objet métallique heurter le sol. J'étais rendu derrière Yalurque, je lui tenais la main qui y a peu de temps tenais l'arme.

Quand as-tu… commença-t-il.

Meurt. Je le retourna vers moi et le leva par son collet.

Shadow att… Commença Yami quand, elle vit Accrocher a ma jambe la petite Mira s'agrippait.

-J'ai vue assez d'effusion de sang aujourd'hui Shadow... me dit-t-elle.

Je lacha le col de Yalurque et regardas Yami...

-Et la on fais quoi c'était supposée être une missions. Demandai-je a Yami

-C'est toi l'idiot qui est sortit de ta cachette. Me répliqua-t-elle.

-Et qui ses qui c'est fais remarquer sur le toit?

-La ferme, elle me pointa Yarluque du menton. Amène le, on l'interrogera.

-Et elle? Je pointa Mira toujours accrocher a ma botte.

-Amène la, on va s'occuper de lui.

-...Heu d'accord. Suis nous, ordonnai-je a Mira.

Elle opina du chef et ce leva, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie, on franchie la porte en silence, qie Yami brisa.

-Notre frère sera furieux...me dit Yami.

-Sûrement, on dira que cela étais de ma fautes.

Elle s'arrêta.

-Mais c'est pas vraie...

-Et non car tu a été tellement balourde que on t'a repérer. Dit-je en riant.

Elle s'arrêta a nouveaux, je me retourna vers elle.

-Un problème? Dit-je d'un sourire arrogant.

-Oui toi, tu t'arrange pour un nouveau duel si tu continue ainsi. Me dit-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

-Ah? J'aimerais bien.

Je vis ses joues rougir.

-Tu rougis? Tu a aimée? Je recommence quand tu veux.

J'entendis un bruit de lame crisser dans cette nuit noir, elle venait de déguénier une lame quel avait pris chez Yalurque enfin c'est ce qui me semble le plus logique.

-Vas-y tue moi...mais, tu devra transporter cet enfoirée sur mon épaule. Dit-je en pointant Yalurque.

Je sentit un impacte sur mon coté droit, Mira venait de s'aggriper a mon bras et regardas Yami.

-Tue le pas... je t'en pris... il m'a aider a sortir de cet maison de fou. Murmura-t-elle.

-Pfff pervers. Dit Yami en regardant Mira coller sur mon bras.

-Hé mais j'ai rien demander moi... répliquai-je.

-Shadow non de dieu! Qu'avait-tu en tête pour prendre une tel initiative. Me dit-t-il un fois rentrer.

-...Désoler je n'ai pas pu m'en-empêcher...

-Désoler et comment, tout le monde qui on assister a ce massacre, on tout de suite fais le liens avec la guilde.

-Je n'y peu rien moi... il battait la fille sous mes yeux... je devais rester a rien faire? M'écriai-je.

-Bon, c'est bon calme toi...vas te reposer, je vais tenter de calmer la situation...

-Je peux peut-être faire... commençai-je avant de me faire interrompre.

-Non! Merci... tu en a déjà assez fais. Dit-t-il en balayant l'air de la main. Allez va!

Je sortis en me traînant les pieds, une pièce avait été aménager pour moi, en face de la chambre a Yami. Je rentra dans la pièce et me laissa tomber sur le lit et je ferma les yeux.

-Alors il était très en colères? Me demanda une voix.

-Furax comme je le pensais... Un moment de silence suivit... Je me redressa d'un coup sec, pour voir Mira assis au pied de mon lit.

-Tu fais quoi là!

-Bha je...sais pas j'attends... de savoir ce que je vais faire maintenant. Me répondit-t-elle.

-Demain tu ira demander a Ezio. Pas la car il n'est pas dans son assiette.

-Et je dors où en attendant? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais te passer mon lit pour ce soir et dormir sur le sol près de l'âtre. Dit-je en prenant un drap et un fourrure pour étendre cela sur le sol.

-Merci, cela me dérange pas de dormir sur le sol. Me dit-t-elle.

-Mais une fille aussi mignonne que toi mérite de dormir sur quelque chose de confortable.

Elle s'installa sur le lit, et me regarda. Je te remercie... tu est fatiguer? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Non pas vraiment quoi tu veux dormir?

-Oui...un peu.

-Alors bonne nuit. Je souffla la bougie.

J'entendis un cri dans le noir, je craqua une allumette.

-Qui a-t-il? demanda-je.

-J'ai peur du noir...désoler. murmura-t-elle en regardant les draps du lit

-Je vais allumer un feu. Je mis de la paille dans le foyer une buche et y jeta l'allumette cela ne pris que peu de temps pour que la chambre sois remplie d'une douce et chaude lueurs.

-C'est suffisant? Demandai-je

-Oui… merci…désoler.

-Ce n'est rien, bonne nuit. Dit-je en me retournant.

-Bo…bonne nuit.

Un soleil éblouissant pénétrait par ma fenêtre, je voulus lever mon bras droit pour le mettre devant mes yeux, mais quelque chose entrava mon mouvement. Je regarda, Mira dormais paisiblement la tête posé sur mon torse. Je lui toucha une joue de ma main gauche.

-Hey…réveil toi!... c'est le matin.

Elle battit légèrement des paupières et me regarda et souris.

-Bonjour. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeiller.

-Tu fais quoi coucher sur moi? Demandai-je.

-Coucher sur…toi? Répéta-t-elle l'air ébahis avant que je vis ses yeux s'agrandir et elle se redresser et se coucher dans son lit quelle avait au départ de la nuit.

-Désoler! Vraiment c'est que je me suis réveiller dans la nuit…et …et le feu était éteint, donc je voulais pas te déranger mais j'avais affreusement peur. S'écria-t-elle de façon très embarrasser.

-Peu importe…je vais demander à Ezio ce que on fait de toi. Et en même temps l'horaire d'aujourd'hui.

-D'accord merci pour tout Shadow. Me dit-elle le sourire au lèvre.

-Y n'y a pas de quoi… je me leva et marcha vers le bureau de monsieur Auditore.

On cogna à la porte.

-Entrer. dit le chef de la guilde.

Je rentra dans la pièce, Ezio avait l'air d'avoir passé la nuit a regarder les sommes d'argent en vie que j'avais tué. Les yeux cerné il me souris.

-Ah Shadow assis toi, de quoi veux-tu me parler?

-C'est au sujet de la petite, on fait quoi avec? Demandai-je.

-Je m'en suis occupé, la chambre à droite de celle de Yami. Autre chose? Il avait l'air impatient.

-Oui…comme j'aimerais me rattraper pour hier… quel est la prochaine mission?

-Tu est dispensé de tes fonctions pour le moment. Me dit-il en fessant claquer sa langue sur son palais.

-Quoi? Mais… Il me regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Oui chef. Je me leva et m'apprêta a quitter la pièce.

\- Entraine-toi à rester calme en attendant. Me dit-il avant que je ne sorte.

En sortant je vis Yami qui attendait sur le bord de la porte.

\- Bonjour, lui dis-je.

-Bonjour, je vais en mission…

-Je m'en suis douté en te voyant.

-Désoler que sa sois toi qui écope tout. Dit-elle.

-Merci de t'a compatit. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle traversait la porte.

Je me dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement, une fois là ils étaient plusieurs à s'entrainer et au fond de la pièce un homme avec un masque était assis sur un tapis. Je pris une épée battardes à deux mains et je commença à piocher n'importe comment sur un mannequin.

Un gars qui me voyait faire s'approcha de moi.

-Dit…Shadow c'est ça? Commença-t-il.

J'arrêta de frapper, et le regarda.

-Tu veux peut-être de l'aide?

-Non merci. Répondit-je d'une façon sec.

-Oui mais tu vois tu t'y prends mal… me dit-il d'une façon embarrasser.

D'une main leste je lança l'épée qui se planta dans le mur de pierre.

-Si tu préfères que je passe ma colère du à mon agacement sur toi plutôt que tu le mannequin je ne me gênerai pas.

-C'est bon continue de faire le con… il s'en alla. Je me dirigea vers le mur et plaça ma main sur le pommeau de mon épée, et d'un coup sec je la retira du mur.

-Faible, t'est faiblesse son trop visible jeune homme… me dit une voix sur le coté de mon oreille.

Je me retourna et frappa d'un attaque verticale pour châtier le premier venue, mais je heurta quelque choses de dur.

C'est là que je remarqua le silence dans la pièce, l'homme avec le masque se tenais assis sur le sol, devant moi, un doigt levé dans les air et qui parais mon coup.

-Un grand pouvoir, ne veux pas dire grande force, jeune maître que tu est.

Je sentis une impulsion à mon cœur, ma vision ce couvrit d'un teint vert.

-La ferme… murmurai-je.

-Refoule ce sentiment de colère, il te permettra juste de blesser ceux que tu veux protéger. Continua l'homme qui avait une voix assez âgée,

-La ferme! Me criai-je cette fois y en abattant à nouveau mon épée sur lui. De la vue des autres membres de la guilde, une explosion de poussières et de débris éclata en tous sens. Dans les gravats, l'épée que Shadow tenais avais explosé une partit du plancher. L'épée planter dans le sol et l'homme qui était aussi vêtue d'un habit de samouraï ce trouvais dessus la lame.

Je redressai mon épée et le guerrier masquer exécuta un salto arrière pour retomber agilement sur c'est pieds.

-Pas seulement tes amis, mais toi aussi tu seras blesser dit-il en regardant mes tibia abimer par l'impact des roches qui avait revolé en tous sens.

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer! Je frappa a l'horizontal mais il évita gracieusement, Bordel de merde! Continuai-je de gueuler. En refrappant horizontalement.

Du bout de l'index il attrapa la lame, d'une façon tellement ferme que l'arme m'échappa des mains et je fus projeter au sol par ma propre force.

Fous de rage, je me releva, lâcha un cri bestial et fonça sur lui en sautant pour lui écraser mon poing dans la figure, mais au lieu de cela je fragmenta encore le plancher.

-Colère et précision ne se marie pas bien, tout comme feu et eau tu dois trouver le juste milieu. Dit la même voix de vieux sage que l'homme employait. Il se trouvait maintenant derrières moi il leva sa botte et me poussa sur le sol avec.

\- Tais-toi! Je fonça à nouveau vers lui, mais sans savoir comment je me fut retrouver coucher à plat ventre sur le sol et lui assis sur mon dos, une épée planter dans ma veste d'assassin me maintenait au sol.

-Suffit pour aujourd'hui, demain quand t'a mer sera calme nous t'entraîneront pour que tu puisses protéger ceux que tu aimes. Et sans savoir ce que ce fut je sentis une vague de chaleur s'incruster dans mon corps c'était quoi? Je ne sais pas mais je ne peux résister à l'envie de m'endormirent face à cette vague de chaleur bienfaisante.

Je me réveilla il fessait noir, mais je reconnue l'odeur de ma chambre, je voulais me gratter un œil mais quelque chose m'en empêcha.

-Hey? Qui est tu? Demandai-je.

-...Mmh? Me répondit une voix.

-Hey! Réveil toi! Dis-je en brassant la forme que pars sa carrure d'épaule je reconnus facilement que c'était une demoiselle.

Je sentis le frêle corps frissonner.

-Il fait noir. Dit-la voix d'un ton apeurer.

-Mira? Que fais-tu encore ici...

-Il n'y a pas de lumière dans ma chambre...

-Bon je demanderai a Ezio d'arranger quelque chose pour cela... en attendant tu peux dormir ici dit-je en me levant, et je profita aussi du moment pour allumer une lampe a l'huile.

-Tu va ou? Me demanda-t-elle en se redressant. La bretelle de sa tenue de nuit descendait légèrement de son épaule, je détourna le regard, gêné.

-Je retourne m'entraîner. Répondis-je.

\- Tu ne veux pas attendre que je m'endorme? Me demanda-t-elle avec un brin de frayeur dans les yeux

-Bon d'accord... Je me recoucha à côté d'elle est se ré-accota sur mon épaule.

-Bonne nuit... murmura-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Dors vite... murmurai-je.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je me releva sous le souffle régulier de l'adolescente.

-Beau rêve Mira... chuchotai-je. Sans un bruit l'enfila mes bottes et ouvrit discrètement la porte.

Je marcha jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement, qui était déserte, je vis l'emplacement ou l'homme, que je supposais vieux, était assis pas plus tard que hier dans la journée, quelque flambeau finissais de brûler dans la pièce. Je décida de m'asseoir sur le tapis ou le vieil homme ce trouvais précédemment et je ferma les yeux, alors que je fessais les exercices de respiration que je fessais en théâtre, j'entendis un bruit de lame, distinct, mais faible. J'ouvris les yeux d'une façon sec et vit quelqu'un foncer vers moi.

Je me dépêcha de rouler sur ma gauche et de donner un coup de pied dans les côtes de mon agresseur que je reconnus par la suites, l'homme a la tenue de samouraï.

Au moment où mon pied allais effectuer l'impact il sauta et tomba dessus ce qui me fit horriblement mal.

-Examine ton adversaire avant de l'attaquer, sinon représailles te sera présenter. Me dit-t-il avant de lâcher un petit rire.

-Qui est tu bordel pour me faire la moral comme ça.

-Moi? Je ne suis personne et je suis tout, je suis Yoshimistu.

-Et c'est quoi t'a foutu raison pour m'attaquer comme ça?

-Aider le jeune maitre a maitrisé son pouvoir…

-Quel pouvoir? Dis-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et posa le bout de son katana sur mon torse.

-Une force, grandiose, bestial sommeil en vous, seulement quand vous bouillonner elle apparaitra.

-Vous allez m'entraîner? Mais je sais déjà combattre. Dis-je.

\- Vos mouvements de l'art de la lame ne sont pas assez fluide, jeune maître. Mais pas seulement votre maniement du talent, équilibre, vitesse, endurance seront des étapes de votre entraînement.

\- Je ne suis pas besoin de vous. Dis-je en me retournant vers un mannequin pour exécuter quelque enchaînement.

-Une jeune fille, aux cheveux pareil a votre sang, vous espérer sauver...n'es ce pas jeune maître.

'Il lit dans mes pensées?'

-Qui êtes-vous..? Redemandai-je.

-Je vous les déjà dis jeune maître, je suis rien et je suis tout, je suis Yoshimistu.

C'est ainsi que je commença mon entraînement au prêt de maître Yoshimistu, et il commençai en cette nuit. Il m'entraîna d'abords à tenir mon équilibre.

-Viens ici, jeune maître. Me dit-il en m'indiquant une poutre, entourer par des tisons rougeâtres.

-Sautez là-dessus, et gardez votre équilibre.

-À quoi me servira cet équilibre?

-Meilleurs sera votre équilibre, mieux sera le tranchant de votre lame.

-Bon je n'ai pas vraiment compris... mais allons-y.

Je pris mon élan et sauta sur la poutre, mais manque de puissance dans mes jambes j'atterris les pieds par le devant sur sa façade, et je tomba assis sur les tisons, une douleur vive de brûlure me fit relever et diriger vers le bassin de rafraîchissement dans la pièce.

-Ce qui ne s'apprend pas par la sagesse, s'apprend par la douleur. Me dit-il d'un ton qui semblait dissimuler un sourire sous son masque.

Je sortis de l'eau et inspecta ma tenue que je n'avais toujours pas teindu.

-Bravo elle est noircie maintenant.

-Enlever là et continuez.

J'accrocha ma tenue, et resta dans mon pantalon de soi, sur un pantin couru et sauta, a nouveau je subis un échec, mais cette fois y a place de me laisser tomber je me propulsa hors du cercle de braise, mais cela ne put empêcher une chute douloureuse.

-Réflexe, viens avec sagesse. Me dit-il.

-Et vous... vous êtes capable?

Pour toute réponse ricana, ce leva de son tapis, dégainât son sabre et le lança dans les airs, il retomba sur la poutre de bois, le vielle homme sauta d'un saut gracieux, il retomba sur un pied, dessus la garde de son arme.

-j'y crois pas... enlevez-vous, je vais réessayer.

Il glissa ses pied chaque côté du pommeau et sauta vers l'arrière en retirant la lame de la poutre.

Je pris mon élan sauta, toucha avec le bout de mon pied le haut de la poudre et d'un effort ultime me redressa dessus.

-Bravo jeune maître... me dit-il lentement.

-Merc... au moment où je disais ses mots il me sauta dessus et me donna un coup de pied, je tomba sur le sol et glissa sur de nombreux mètres.

-Bordel c'est quoi qui vous prend! Criai-je en me relevant et je vis qui avait pris ma place.

-Sans prévenir, la mante religieuse va attaquer, la cigale qui sera distraite par son propre chant.

-Bordel... allez je recommence, ôtez-vous.

-Non, vous ôtez moi. Me dit-il.

Je courus refit la même tentative, retomba au moment où j'allais me stabiliser pour reprendre mon équilibre, il leva un pied et me poussa sur la braise.

A nouveau je sauta dans le bassin et me reviens, tira une épée bartarde, la leva au-dessus de ma tête, lui il ôta une sandale et me fit signe de me rapprocher avec son orteil.

Je courus, sauta et donna un coup verticale vers lui et il attrapa la lame avec sa grosse orteil en me laissant suspendu au bout de mon pommeau au-dessus de la braise.

-La hâte mènera plus rapidement que prévue au bout du chemin. Me dit-il toujours sous le même ton de vieillard.

-Arrête de faire ton vieux sage... sa viens assez exténuent. Dit-je d'un ton las.

-Réessaie. Il fit faire un peu de balancement a lame ou j'étais toujours accrocher et la lâcha enfin que je tombe hors du cercle de tison. J'anticipa le choc et plia les genoux, rangeas à nouveau la lame. Me recula, avec une décision prise en tête, quelque chose qui l'étonnerais lui-même.

Je courus et continua sur la braise et sauta sur le pilier et le poussa, il tomba vers l'arrière mais ne tomba pas, il avais les deux pieds qui encerclais le poteau et étais debout mais à la verticale.

-Agile... me contentai-je de souffler.

-Bravo. ( à ce moment je fus très méfiant mais rien ne se passa.) Mais cela a coûté souffrance au jeune maître.

-Marcher dessus la braise fait moins mal que de se faire pousser dessus. Répondis-je.

-La sagesse vient de naître chez le jeune maître. Me répondit-il, il se donna une projection avec c'est pied et ré-atterris cinq bon mètres vers l'arrière dans un salto-arrière.

-Bien, tentons un autre exercice. Reste là. Me dit-il.

-D'accord...répondit-je d'un ton du gars qui ne savais pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

Il alla dans le coin 'outil' de la pièce et revins avec deux lame au coudes et deux seau en bois.

Il leva la main et me fit mine de m'approcher de lui, je sauta et atterris difficilement mais réussi à atterrir de façon stable.

-Met les lames de coudes, mais en l'envers. Me demanda Yoshimitsu.

Une fois mis les lames de coudes étaient orienter vers mes côtes quand je plaçais mes bras en crois.

-Remonte sur le pilier avec ceci. D'un geste il me montra les deux seaux qui avait remplie avec de l'eau, je me pencha et les ramassa tout en fessant gaffe à ne pas me troué la peau.

-Mais, c'est beaucoup trop lourd...

-Quelqu'un de bien entraîner pourrai le faire. Me dit-il d'une voix suave.

-Oui mais je ne suis pas bien entraîner répliquai-je d'un ton exaspéré.

-Vraiment? Me demanda le maître avec un ton qui simulait l'intérêt.

-Vraiment.

-Bien alors enlève ses protège poignait. Et fais cents pompes.

-Là?

-Oui.

-Et si je refuse?

-Je te battrais à coup de bâton. Me dit-il en prenant un sabre d'entraînement en bois.

Donc sous la tutelle et la menace de Yoshimistu je commença.

Au bout de quelque minute, trois en fait, je me releva.

-Voilà fini... soupirai-je.

-Recommence m'ordonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi?

-Le jeune maître voulais s'entraîner et bien qu'il continue.

-Non, non, c'est bon je vais le tenter votre exercice. Dis-je en me penchant pour ramasser les lames coudes. Il me fracassa les doigts d'un coup de bâton.

-Continuer j'ai dit. Me dit-il d'un ton qui aurait fait peur a un enfant... mais je n'étais pas un enfant alors je me frotta la main et marcha vers la sortit. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arriver... mais il est tombé devant moi et ma repousser de l'entré d'un coup de pied.

-Ou allez-vous? (il me pointa la lucarne au plafond) tant que l'aube ne sera pas pointez, votre entraînement ne sera pas achever.

-Donc si je ne fais pas cent pompes de plus vous ne me laissez pas partir.

-Exactement.

Je me remis à faire des pompes cette fois, cela me pris environs cinq minutes.

-Encore une fois me dit-il quand cela fut fini.

Sept minute cela m'a pris.

-Encore une fois. Me répéta le vieux Yoshimistu.

Au bout de 75 pompes supplémentaire mes bras on lâcher.

Il approcha, plaça son sabre de bois en mes deux omoplates et appuya dessus, bien sûr cela fut horriblement douloureux.

-Relever vous. M'ordonna-t-il.

Je tenta mes j'étais épuiser.

-De l'eau. Murmurai-je.

-Lève-toi et viens a moi. me dit-il en montrant une gourde qui pendais nonchalamment a sa main.

Je tendis une main vers la gourde, mais il la leva au-dessus de moi.

-Lève-toi. Répéta-t-il encore.

Je m'appuya sur un genou et me releva et tendis la main.

Il hocha de la tête et au moment où mes doigt allais toucher la gourde il la lança au fond de la pièce.

-Merci. Soupirai-je. En marchant d'une façon paresseuse vers la gourde.

-Un, deux, trois... commença t'il a compté. Je n'y prêta pas attention, rendu à deux mètres, de la gourde, Yoshimistu était rendu à 27.

Un flash vert m'éblouis. Je rouvris les yeux. Qui était devant moi avec la gourde dans les mains, ce bon vieux Yoshimistu. Il me la tendait, je tendis la main mais comme je mis attendais il relança au fond de la pièce. Je me remis à marcher, dans la direction inverse cette fois et j'entendis Yoshimistu recommencer a compter. Un déclic ce fit dans ma tête, je voulais cette eau. J'allais l'avoir. Je me mis à courir et arriver à deux mètres, sortant d'une roulade le maître ramassa la gourde et ce téléporta avec elle en haut des plateformes ou on pratiquait les exercices de funambule sans filet. Il avança sur la corde comme si cela serais son quotidien s'arrêta au milieu et sortit un clou et le planta dans la corde ou il accrocha la gourde. Et comme ce n'était pas si haut, environs dix mètres. Il sauta en bas et bien sûr sans subir aucunes conséquences gravitationnelles.

-Va chercher et elle a toi.

Je monta l'échelle, malgré la fatigue importantes de mes membres supérieurs, et me mis à avancer sur la corde, bien sur mon équilibre n'était pas le top donc je glissa et atterris sur le dos dix mètres plus bas, j'avais le souffle coupez par la chute, mais ce n'est pas sa qui fessait le plus mal mais bien le rire énorme et rauque et grave et... je ne sais pas quoi de maître Yoshimistu. Furieux je me releva, mais une idée me pris. Je marcha jusqu'au bassin qui permettait de se rafraîchir et de s'éteindre si on était disons... en feu? Je fis une coupe avec mes mains les trempa dans l'eau et but une grande gorger de se liquides qui était si bienfaisant pour le corps. Ce ne fut pas le cas, je cracha tout l'Eau que j'avais pris sur les tisons qui cripitère de rage devant toute cette humiditer.

Le rire de Yoshimistu ce fit encore plus résonnant dans la pièce, l'eau était salée, là, j'avais vraiment besoin de boire.

Je remonta en haut, mes bras criait de douleur et mon corps voulais cette eau. Je mis sur la plateforme qui se situait juste avant le début de la corde, pris le plus d'élan possible et sauta au grand étonnement de maître, car je risquai de me faire mal mais vous savez : Mon royaume pour un peu d'eau.

Je tomba, agrippa la lanière de cuire au passage, le clou qui retenais la gourde sauta et je tomba dans une magnifique roulade. Je me releva victorieux leva la gourde dans les aires et la déboucha... elle était vide. Je la lança sur le sol en criant de rage.

Les épaules du maître se secouait sous son rire, il sortit un gourde de son dos et me la lança, elle était pleine, je bus jusqu'à plus soif.

-Félicitation jeune maître, mais vous trouvez seulement les solutions à travers les souffrances.

Je lui relança la gourde, à ce moment précis la lumière de l'aube levant entra dans la pièce.

-Va te reposer jeune maître.

Je m'inclina et marcha dans les couloirs et en pensant devant les fenêtres je vis que cela sentait l'orage.

Je passa par les cuisines ou du monde s'affairait aux fourneaux. J'entra dans la pièce, un silence de mort tomba.

-Heu...oui bonjour un peu de pain, de lait et de fromage si cela ne vous indispose pas trop. Demandai-je gêner.

Personne ne bougea on me regardait avec dédain, soudain une fille se leva et rassembla le tout et me l'apporta dans une grande assiette.

-Bon appétit.

-Merci... dit-je surpris pas le comportement des autres à mon égard.

Je mangea et me dirigea vers mes appartements et m'allongea de tout mon long dans mon lit qui était maintenant désert.

Le sommeille fut précoce et je dormis d'un sommeille de plombs.

Je me réveilla dans la nuit, l'orage fessais rage dehors, je fis mine de me lever mes quelques choses me rabattit avec force dans mon lit et se serra contre moi.

-Mira dans ta chambre… dit-je d'un ton fatiguer.

-…

-Hey je te parle! Un éclaire déchira le ciel, la forme sursauta et je vis des cheveux blonds.

-Yami?

-Oui? Me répondit la silhouette qui tremblait.

-Tu fais quoi dans mon lit? Demandai-je d'une voix très étonnée.

-J'ai…peur des orages… je peux dormir ici?

-Mais je m'en vais m'entrainer…

-Ne me laisse-moi pas seul…

-Eurf… mais maître Yoshimistu…

-Je suis fatiguée, je viens de rentrer de mission et j'ai peur.

-D'accord je reste… pour ce soir seulement.

-Merci et elle se colla à moi de façon assez affectueuse.

-Heu Yami… oublie pas que je suis un…

-La ferme…  
En toute réponse je la sera sur mon torse, et je la sentit sourire… plus tard l'orage était calmer, je me leva et alla dans la salle d'entrainement

La salle était déserte…

-Il est surement partit en voyant que j'arrivaient pas…

J'enleva mon survêtement de torse et me dirigea vers le pilier entourer de tison. Je sauta et atterrie parfaitement dessus… satisfait je débarqu'a enfila les lames de coudes et sauta encore sur le pilier…enfin j'ai voulu, mais les lames me transpercèrent la peau a cause que j'avais bougé mes bras de façon naturel pour me donner plus d'élan. Je tomba le menton en premier sur le pilier pour retomber sur le dos…dans la braise… je me leva d'un bon et sortit du cercles, le sang coulant de mes côtes et les brulures pleins le dos… je décida de passer un moment de la soirée a m'entrainer à simplement sauter avec les lames à mes coudes. Quand je vis que je m'maitrisais bien la technique, je me redirigea vers le pilier effectua un mouvement de rotation avec mes bras, pour me donner de l'élan et sauter sur le pilier, il en fallu de peu pour pas que je tombe en bas. Mais j'avais réussi. Je ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment fier de moi…

Mais…il a toujours un « mais»… j'entendis un « TAC »… j'ouvris les yeux pour voir le katana de Yoshimistu planter dans le pilier de bois qui se fendis… je vis le pilier se fendre en deux sous mes pieds… et je tombe sur les morceaux de bois qui commençais déjà à bruler.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais demandé au jeune maître…dit la voix de ce cher Maître Yoshimistu…

À ce moment…allez s'avoir pourquoi…j'eu une envie soudaine de l'étriper, mais au lieu de cela j'hurla de rage.

-Non mais ses quoi votre foutue problème? M'attaquer comme sa sans raison? Alors que je viens de réussir une bonne étape de ce que vous me demander? Vous êtes un malade mental!

La un silence se fit dans la salle… j'étais sur qui allais me sauter dessus et me réduire en miette a coup de katana mais non…il partit juste à rire d'une façon machiavéliquement guttural.

-héhéhé, Je testais juste la patience du jeune maître, ce qui n'a…vraisemblablement pas.

-Effectivement…

Il inclina la tête, et comme sa on aurais dit qu'il souriait sous son masque… ou son masque souriait, je sais plus.

-Alors continuons dit-il…

Ses comme ça que je poursuivie mon entraînement auprès de maître Yoshimistu, que tous les matins je me couchais exténuer et le soir je me réveillais au côté de Mira ou de Yami et parfois je me réveillais seul.

Entre temps j'appris pourquoi tout le monde me regardais avec dédain, car on pensais que je profitais de Mira et de Yami les nuits noires d'orages, donc pendant deux semaines d'entraînement intensif, j'ai gagné le respect de la part de tout le monde car je me battais comme un dieu, j'étais agile comme un sing…un Yoshimistu, rapide comme un lièvre et j'ai aussi fais rentrer dans le crâne de tous le mondes que j'étais célibataires et que je profitais de aucune filles… Bref tout ça en deux semaines.

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Le départ**

C'était la nuit… le silence régnait dans la guilde… je me leva et examina Mira qui m'avais encore rejoint… bien le somnifère fessais effets au moins… je regarda par la fenêtre, il pleuvait… cela ne m'importunais peu, avec Yoshimistu je n'avais bavé comme pas possible. Je sortis sans faire de bruit de ma chambre, vêtue de mon habit d'assassin noir que j'avais fait teindre, de mes bottes de plombs (cadeau de Yoshimistu) il son envelopper de cuir pour étouffer le son du métal. Pris mon épée en bordure de la porte, mon arbalète, ma lame cacher et mon poignard. Et sortit, je tourna à droite et me dirigea vers l'entrée principal.

-Tu va ou? Me dit Yami depuis sa chambre, la porte était entre ouverte et elle me fixait depuis son lit.

-Salut! Dit-je… je vais m'entrainer…

-Ne me ment pas Shadow… la salle d'entrainement est l'autre côté, et tu es habiller pour voyager.

-Ouais…

Elle se leva de son lit, elle portait une robe de nuit assez courte…

-Heu t'a bretelle penche…un peu plus et je vois tes…

-Je m'en fiche… j'ai souvent dormis comme ça, avec toi. Me répondit-t-elle.

-Tu dormais pas juste à moitié nue avant?

-Le premiers soir ou je tes rejoint, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas y allez comme sa…donc j'ai mis une robe de nuit et ses rester.

-Ah…

-Donc je répète ma question… ou va tu?

-Je pourrais te mentir mais je vais te dire la vérité, je vais chercher Amy Sorel.

Elle ouvrit la bouche… la referma…

-Non…tu vas te faire tuer… ses Nightmare en personne qui la détient…

-Désoler…j'ai manqué à mon sauvetage… je vais le finir.

-Tu es fou Shad…

-Je sais. Dis-je tout simplement.

-Je ne peux pas te retenir hein?

-Non…

Elle prit un air soucieuse… me regarda dans les yeux d'un air déterminer.

-Promet moi que tu reviendras!

-Je vais essayer… je ne peux rien promettre Yami…

-Et si je te provoque en duel…

-Yoshimistu ma entrainer tu sais comment cela va se terminer…

Elle baissa les yeux et rougit…

-Comme cela, elle m'agrippa le col et m'embrassa… j'ouvris grand les yeux, sous le choc quelle est fait sa de son plein gré.

Le baisé dura plusieurs secondes quand elle me libéra… je ne savais que dire, j'avais encore la bouche remplit de ce petit gout sucré et chaud. Au bout d'un moment je m'aperçus quelle rougissais violemment.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Elle me mit un doit sur les lèvres…

-Chut… ses pour dire que j'ai foi en ton retour… pars maintenant et ne dit plus rien… Shadow TheWolf.

Et elle retourna à sa chambre et verrouilla la porte.

Je tourna les talons et franchi la porte principal, un coup de tonnerre déchira le ciel et une Pluit torrentiel s'abattu sur moi.

Ah se moment j'ai eu envie courir et réconforter Yami…mais si je fessais sa peut-être j'aurais plus l'occasion de partir comme ça.

-Désoler Yami…murmurai-je en marchand vers le chemin.

-Ses pas ton 'désoler' qui va la rassurer pendant un telle orage… dit-une voix autoritaire…

Je me figea… et me retourna tranquillement… accoté sur la porte que je venais de passer maître Yoshimistu et Ezio se tenais la et me regardais avec m'épris… surtout le chef de la guilde.

-Que fais-tu? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton cassant.

-Je vais…

-Je sais où tu vas! Je te demande pourquoi tu quittes la guilde en pleine nuit comme un voleur!

-Je pensais que c'était le meilleurs temps pour partir…

Il prit une grande respiration… et dit.  
-Shadow sache que si tu pars la bas que tu reviennes mort ou vif… tu ne pourras pas rejoindre la guilde…

-Entendu…Au revoir… je me tourna et fonça dans l'armure du maître Yoshimistu.

-Aie! Ai-je lâché.

-Tend ta main, me dit le maître.

Je fis cela, il y déposa une germe rouge sang qui émettais des flammes pas brulantes… je sentis quelque chose tenter de pénétré dans mon esprit.

-Voici un fragment, d'une pierre maudite, jeune maître si vous vous sentez faiblir face à elle abandonnez votre quête.

Je referma ma main sur la pierre et la mise dans ma bourse a la ceinture et le regardas dans son masque et dit.  
-Merci…

Un autre coup de tonnerre déchira les cieux…Je me retourna vers Ezio…finalement je partirais demain matin…Dit-je l'air penaud.

Il sourit.

-Bien je ne vois pas d'objection…Allez vas-y…c'est peut-être la dernière fois.

-Merci mon frère.

-Non maintenant appelle moi Ezio… Tu ne fais plus partit de la guilde.  
Je grimaça.

-Dur.

Je le dépassa et alla vers la porte de Yami… Je tourna la poigner… c'était verrouiller… j'entra dans ma chambre…sortit par la fenêtre, monta sur le toit…descendu jusqu'à sa fenêtre que j'ouvris rentra… direct quand mes pieds touchaient le sol je me retrouva avec une dague sous la gorge.

-Qui est tu? Me dit la douce voix féminine.

-Juste un étranger qui passais par la…

-Shadow? Tu n'es pas partit?

-Par ce temps? Un coup de tonnerre vain appuyer mes mots et elle sursauta…Je l'enlaça. Je me suis dit que tu aurais peur frêle comme tu est…

-Oublie pas j'ai encore la dague dans les mains…  
-Devrai-je me soumettre face à ce jouet?

-Évidement et je t'ordonne d'enlever ton manteau.

-Hein?

-Bha quand tu me rassure, tu me colle non?

-Heu…ouais.

-T'est pas pour me coller mouiller comme un chien galeux!  
Je me retint de faire une remarque sur le mot mouiller, histoire de bien répliquer a chien galeux. Et laissa tomber mon manteau au sol, elle hocha la tête et ce glissa sous les couvertes, je la suivie.

-Au juste Shadow…. Commença-t-elle a dire en même temps de qu'elle se blottissait contre mon torse.  
-Hum? Me contentai-je démettre.  
-Pourquoi la fenêtre.

-La porte était barrée.

-T'aurais pu cogner…  
-Je voulais te faire une surprise…  
-T'aurais pu crever…

-Mais non…Je sentis ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mon bras.

Je la serra et commença à lui flatter le dos de ma main gauche, ses ongles se firent moins fort et sa respiration devin plus calme et silencieuse…j'allais m'endormir une douleur au ventre me fit reprendre mes senses…Yami venait de me frapper dans le ventre…  
-…Aie….pourquoi?

Elle leva la tête et me regarda avec un air de défi dans les yeux.  
-Tu crois vraiment que si je m'endors pendant que tu me flatte le dos et tu arrêtes je le saurais pas?

-Et? Demandai-je.

-Continue c'est agréable…  
Je pris sa tête et lui mit la mise face à mon torse et recommença a lui flatter le dos.  
Et finalement on s'endormis. Pour deux ou trois heures car à mon réveil il fessait encore nuit, nous étions dans une position assez étrange…Yami était a la fois a cheval et coucher par-dessus moi, ses lèvres étais vraiment proche des miennes.  
-Hum Yami…Commençai-je.

-Je sais! Répondit-elle d'un ton sec. Moi aussi sa ma étonnée…mais c'est très confortable tout compte fais…

-En effet mais…  
-Chut…je sais ton corps aussi trouve cela confortable…  
Rougissait-elle? Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le savoir…l'orage avais arrêté. Au moins.

-Bon…sa c'est calmée dehors…il est temps de partirent…!

Elle venait de m'embrasser…encore…sans prévenir…  
-Cela deviens une habitude?  
-La ferme! Tu n'a pas envie de partir!  
-Effectivement…mais je dois…  
Elle me ré embrasse  
-Tu peu rester encore un peu?

Je soupira.

-D'accord…

Et je quitta les lieux au levé du soleil, Ezio avais bien Raison de me traiter de voleurs, j'étais partit avec un peu de son argent… j'avais l'intention de passé une nuit dans une auberge en chemin.

Je marcha jusqu'à la nuit prochaine et m'arrêta dans une auberge au bord de l'eau, pour y passer la nuit et y demander mon chemin.

J'ouvris la porte du bâtiment, le silence m'accueillie il avait seulement une dizaine de personne, tous me regardaient d'un air suspicieux… j'ignorai les regards et m'avança jusqu'au bar. La Barmaid était grande, les cheveux en frange et de couleur rouge, les yeux bleu, une poitrine normal et l'air autoritaire… (Note de l'auteur : elle ressemble un peu à Elsa de Fairy tail mais ce n'est pas elle, mais bon ses pour vous donner une idée.)

-Bonjour. Dis-je.

-Bonsoir plutôt… Alors comment puis-je vous aidez? Me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin… les conversations redémarraient dans la salle.

Je m'assis au bar et la regarda dans les yeux…

-Je cherche Nitghmare. Est-je lâcher d'un souffle.

Plusieurs personnes on hoqueter dans la salle, la barmaid ma regarder avec des yeux affoler et un bruit de verre cassé se fit à ma droite… une serveuse aux cheveux blond me regardais avec effroi… a ses pied des verres en morceau se vidais, les larmes lui monta aux yeux. Elle tourna les talons et monta les escaliers dans le coin gauche de la pièce.

-Et bien… il en provoque de l'émoi ce nom. Dis-je, avec étonnement.

Un gars assez baraqué se leva dans la salle… s'approcha de moi, je le remarqua mais ne fis rien… j'attendis qui face le premier pas, je savais qui voulais pas discuter, mais j'aurais des infos au moins. Il m'empoignât par le collet de ma cape et me balança au fond de la pièce… une planche flancha à mon impact. Je me relevas et souris…

-Enfoiré! Dit le gars… tu veux rejoindre la bande de cette ordure...

-Moi ? Non je vais chercher mon amie qui a kidnappée.

Le colosse s'arrêta net, il devait au moins faire 6.5 pieds ce qui est proche du deux mètres, il portait un gilet de cuir, un hache de un mètres à la ceinture, il portait la barbe, les cheveux long et des yeux bruns. Ah! Et aussi des poings gros comme des boules de bowling

Et maintenant il me regardait avec des yeux intrigués…

-Dit moi gamin…tu plaisante hein? Tu ne comptes pas partir chercher quelqu'un et revenir de là vivant hein?

-C'est dans mes cordes… et dans mes attentions…

Tout le monde dans la pièce, la barmaid compris, éclata d'un bon rire franc. Le colosse repris la parole.

-Écoute je t'enverrai pas te faire tuer en te disant la direction, à moins que tu réussisse à me faire mettre un genou à terre.

-Marcher conclus. Dis-je.

Il rigola… et voyant que j'étais sérieux…haussa le ton de sa voix.

-Tout le monde! Tasser table et autre meuble sur les murs.

Un carré vide c'était fait au centre de la pièce… on se positionna chacun en face de l'autre.

-D'abord enlève tes armes me dit-il… ses une précaution, j'enleva ma cape et mes armes et les confias à barmaid.

-Prêts les garçons? Allez-y! cria l'hôtesse.

Le géant me fonça dessus, visant bien évidemment mon visage. Je ne bougea pas il arrêta son coup sur le bout de mon nez, il était tellement fort que mes cheveux furent propulser vers l'arrière à cause de la force de l'impact sur l'air.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas éviter? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je savais que tu n'allais pas me frapper pour de vrais du premier coup…

-Futé…bon là j'y vais pour de vrai, il leva son poing et l'abattu sur moi. Le monde dans la salle resta sans voix. Le plancher était craquer, mais le poing ni avais pas touché… c'étaient mes pieds qui avais renfoncé. Les yeux fermés, une main dans les airs soutenant le poing. J'ouvris les yeux, mon blanc de yeux était rendu noir et mes pupilles verticales et vertes émeraudes.

Le colosse croisa mon regards et recula, ses jambes tremblait et il tomba a genou.

Je cligna des yeux, ils redevinrent normal et dit d'une voix enjouer.

-J'ai gagné!

-Mais…qui est-tu?

Je releva la tête vers l'arrière cligna des yeux pour me donner la classe et dit.  
-Shadow Thewolf!

Après un copieux repas offert par la maison et le renseignement pour se rendre à une ruine de château ou Nightmare avais établit son repaire et j'ai même eu la chambre offerte et le moyen de transport ses se James qui l'offrais.

Le soir quand, je me suis coucher… et regarde par la fenêtre… c'était magnifique la lune la rivière la falaise avec l'arbre ou une petite fille approchais un hibou… je reconnus la jeune demoiselle, qui avait fondu en larme…

J'ouvris ma fenêtre et sauta du deuxièmes…

Le hibou se posa sur le bras de la petite et quémanda, elle lui donna des morceaux de viandes.

La demoiselle était de ma plus petite que moi de dix centimètres environs, les yeux, un bleu, un rouge Elle avait l'air d'avoir douze ans.

Le hibou se frotta la tête contre elles et partis a tire d'elle comme si il avait subitement été effrayé.

-Elsé! Ou tu vas? cria la jeune fille.

-On dirait qu'il a eu peur de moi…dit-je d'une voix calme.

Elle sursauta, ce retourna vers moi et me regarda avec des yeux effrayer.

-Toi…tu veux rejoindre Nightmare. Murmura-t-elle d'un voix a peine audible.

-T'inquiète, je ne suis pas méchant. J'avança un pied.

Elle recula, son dos heurta l'arbre. Elle avait vraiment l'air effrayée.

-Ne m'approche pas… À L'A…  
Je bondis voyant qu'elle allait crier, et lui plaqua mà main sur sa bouche…

Elle avait des yeux paniquée, se débattait comme elle pouvait mes justement elle pouvait rien faire, j'étais vraiment rendu costaux.

Je promena ma main sur son ventre et la regarda dans les yeux de mon regard le plus sadique.

-Tu sais que si je le voulais, je pourrais te faire passer une terrible nuit?

Ses yeux se mire a regarder partout de façon paniquée.  
J'approcha ma bouche de son oreille tout en lâchant son ventre et dit… mais bon je ne suis pas comme sa…si je vais chez Nightmare ses pour sauver quelqu'un qui par le passée je n'ai pu sauver… A ses mots elle écarquilla les yeux.  
-Je ne suis pas méchant…continuai-je. Je suis juste Shadow TheWolf… Je vais te lâcher ne crie pas.

Je la libéra et elle me regarda dans les yeux en plaçant ses deux mains sur sa poitrine, elle avait une goutte de sueur dans le cou et mes oreille bien affinée entendraient distinctement les battements de son cœur.

-Tu ne travaille pas pour Soul edge? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Jamais de la vie je veux juste récupérer Amy!  
A ce moment je eux mal à ma tête. Une voix me parla.  
« Peu importe ce qui arrivera…tu me serviras…jeune homme… »

-Jamais! Dis-je à voix haute en me plaçant une main devant l'œil droit.

-Ça va? S'enquit la petite.

-Oui je vais bien, je descendu ma main.

Elle eut un air horrifiée.

-Ton œil! Il est rouge!

-C'est normal inquiète toi pas, il va redevenir vert dans pas long.

-Ah… elle eut l'air embarrassée, environs trente secondes s'écroula je regardais la lune.

-Dit…Shadow c'est sa? Me demanda-t-elle en se tourna vers moi.

-Oui et toi?

-Faust Blade… je peux te poser une question?

Elle avait beaucoup d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Tu peu sauver mon frère en même temps? Il est serviteur de Nightmare… lui apporte son vin et tout sa…

J'hésita un peu a répondre cela pouvais être risquée...et finalement.

-Je le ramènerais…

-Promis? Me dit-elle.

-Promis. Dis-je de façon chevaleresque.

-Alors tiens, j'ai sa pour toi!

Elle fouilla dans sa bourse et en sortie trois sphères ou quelque chose tourbillonnais à l'intérieur.

Je les regardai de façon interloquer et voyant mon expression Faust me vient en aide.

-Cela s'appelle des sphères de téléportations.

Je fus surpris.

-Ah, et comment je l'utilise?

-Tu le lance quelque part en disant le nom de l'endroit…sa doit être précis exemple : Auberge de la rivière de bière… ses celle la bas et la tu la lance a tes pieds si tu es dans un rayon de un mètre de l'impact sa te téléporte.

-Compris merci… je les mis dans ma sacoche d'assassin.

Je la vit frissonner alors qu'une brise légère se leva, je lui mis ma cape sur les épaules.

-Allez viens rentrons. Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres…

-Tu es gentil après tout. Dit-elle en m'emboitant le pas.

-Je te l'avais dit non?

Elle s'arrêta, je me retourna, elle sourit.

-Dit Shadow, Tu as une petite amie? La question me surpris, je souris et dit…

-Non, enfin je crois pas...''je pensas a Yami... Cela compte?'' de ou je viens, avant d'arriver dans la région, j'avais ni amis ni famille.

Elle prit un air attristé et resserra ma cape sur ses épaules.

\- Désolé je ne savais pas… dit Faust.

-Y a pas de quoi.

-Je peux? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Peu quoi? Demandai-je sur un ton hésitant.

-Devenir ta petite amie. Me dit-elle le sourire au lèvre.

-Je vais avoir 17 années dans pas longtemps… je suis un peu trop vieux pour toi non?

-Cela ne parait pas, mais j'ai quand même 15 printemps de passée sur terre.

-15 ans! Dis-je de façon à montrer mon étonnement.

-Et oui…alors? T'a réponse? Me demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant…

-S'est pas que je t'aime pas bien, mais je te connais pas…

Dis-je de façons à montrer mon malaise cette fois y.

-Allons fais pas ton timide… Ça va me changer de mes doigts!

Je sentis mon sang me monter aux oreilles.  
-Hein?

Et sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment je me retrouva dans ma chambre avec elle.

-Je…ne peux pas faire sa… bredouillai-je maladroitement.

Elle portait maintenant une simple robe de nuit… verrouilla la porte et s'approcha de moi.

-Allons, moi aussi ses ma premières fois mais… j'ai de la peine pour toi au cas où que tu ne reviens pas tu mourras sans être…bref tu sais.

-Et si au contraire je reviens? Dis-je sur un ton sec.

J'étais assis sur mon lit, elle s'avança vers moi et mis son genou entre mes deux cuisses.

-Alors tu seras récompensé d'avance…

Elle me poussa et se pencha sur moi…et ne bougea plus elle rougissait tout d'un coup, comme moi d'ailleurs mais...il avait un hic, au moins ça me sauvais la mise, elle se redressa et me regarda…

-Non finalement, je me contenterais de dormir avec toi… dit-elle sur un ton déçu.

-c'est moins pire…mais qu'est qui t'en empêches?

Elle retroussa le nez.

-Ton odeur. Lâcha –telle d'un coup.

-Quoi je pus?

-Non ses pas sa… une femme t'attend n'est-ce pas?

Je sentis mon survêtement (T-shirt) l'odeur de Yami et Mira y étais.

-Oui on peut dire sa comme ça. Non c'est cela.

Elle se coucha a côté de moi et se blottit et retrouva son air non pervers de tout à l'heure.

Je fis un rêve… on peut dire sa comme ça.

J'étais dans le noir complet et une voix me parlais.  
« Allez avoue le ses ton petit plaisirs cacher…Tu veux tout détruire! » Me disait une voix.

-Non c'est faux! Au contraire je veux sauver les personnes que j'aime et préserver ce qui mes chères!

« C'est ce que tu te fais croire mais, au fond de toi tu souhaites leurs morts et leurs destruction… »

Le noir fit peu a peu place a un plateau rocheux ou dessus je voyais : Amy, Yami, Mira, Ezio, Yoshimitsu et mes compagnon de la guilde, mais une chose clochais…ils étaient morts, sous un ciel gris, leurs sang s'accumulais à mes pied

-Je ne veux pas ça!

« Et pourtant ses ce qui arrivera… » Un œil rouge apparut et se braqua sur moi.

-Non!

Je me réveilla en sursaut! Je me redressa dans mon lit et regarda autour de moi, Fausts, dormais toujours paisiblement, ma chambre était normal et une mince lueur indiquant l'aube filtrait par la fenêtre. J'ouvris la porte et descendu dans la salle du bar, James y était et mes armes étaient sur le comptoir.

-Bon matin. Dit le colosse en me voyant.

-Bon matin, je raccrocha mon équipement après moi. On y va?

-Déjà? Mais le soleil est à peine lever…

-Je sens que ma journée va être long, je veux le maximum de soleil pendant la journée.

-Entendu. Il se leva accrocha sa hache a sa ceinture, me fit signe de le suivre et ouvrit la porte, je pris un orange et une pomme, qui avait sur le comptoir et le suivie. On descendit a la rivière ou un radeau y était amarré.

J'embarqua dessus en devinant que sa serais notre moyen de transport.

-Prêts? Dit-il en embarquant à son tour une perche a la main.

Je me contenta de hocher la tête.

Et le radeau ce mit en mouvement vers le repaire de Nightmare.

Au bout de dix minute a descendre la rivière, je remarqua que le paysage était plus sombre, le ciel était gris, les quelques arbre qui avait était mort, l'eau avait un drôle de couleurs et plus loin la rivière se jetais dans la mer, nous voguâmes vers une imense iles ou un château surplombais un montagne morte, un chemin escarper menais au château, la montagne elle-même étais entourer de laves un pont de pierre traversais ses douves de lave, ce pont donnais au reste de l'île un immense cercle rocheux… je ne pu m'empêcher de me faire la réflexion que vu du ciel cela devait avoir l'apparence d'un œil géant, et rouge a cause de la lave.

-Nous y voilà je vais te déposer sur la rive.

L'embarcation accosta et je descendis.

-Shadow… Désoler de t'avoir mal juger, j'imagine que tu es quelqu'un de bien, je suis triste de pas t'avoir mieux connue.

-C'est pas drôle tu parles comme si j'allais mourir, mais merci, je viendrais te voir en revenant.  
-Tu ne comprends pas…tu vas mourir. Adieu Shadow. Et il s'éloignât.

Je soupira et vis pourquoi il avait dit sa…l'autre coté du pont un armer de lézard et autre m'attendais bien sagement.

J'avança jusqu'au bout du pont et cria de toute mes forces.  
-Jamais je n'abandonnerai, jamais je ne mourais!  
Je fonça sur l'armé, l'épée à la main. 

Chapitre 5

 **La perte de Shadow  
**  
Alors que je parais, les multiple coup par la droite et la gauche je pris une pose pour essuyer le sang qui coulais légèrement de ma joue... les cheveux en sueurs et les larmes a qui coulais sur mes joue... je n'aimais pas me battre mais je n'avait pas le choix de le faire, c'était pour ma survie... du jour au lendemain ma vie avait changer elle était devenue que sang et bataille je n'en pouvais plus, je pris une inspiration et repartie a l'assaut de ceux qui me barrait le chemin vers ce que j'envisageais la fin du combat...

Je décapita le dernier lézard qui me bloquais la route... et avançaient vers la dites forteresse maudite...

Je traversas la grille de l'entré principal, je déboucha dans un cour...au fond un porte qui étais l'entrée du Château.  
Mais... il a toujours un foutu mais... une vingtaines de lézards étais présent, a cela s'ajoute cinq canon charger par dix lézards... et un vielle ami a était au milieu de la cours, le colosse avec la hache...celui qui m'avais assommer.

-On dirais que quelqu'un a déclenché l'alerte enfin de me crée un comité d'accueil.

Il hocha la tête et me regarda.

-Tu le gamin de l'autre fois non? Tu sais que cette fois-y tu ne seras pas seulement assommer?

-Je ne suis plus le même...

Je fonça sur lui...il me balança sa hache que je bloquas de mon avant-bras... bien sûr je glissa un peu sur le sol.

-Tiens... tu porte une armure?  
Je ne répondis, Je pris la hache et la balança au fond de la cour, avec le colosse au bout...il tomba lourdement sur le canon du centre et se releva.

-Bien jouer. En récompense, je vais te montrer qui je suis vraiment. Les veines dans son cou gonflaires et sa peau brillât... des minéraux de diverse couleur entres jaune,vert et rouge émergères de sa peau, il doubla de taille.  
Je Astarothe... Chef du 3e niveau des enfers et tu va...

Je venais de lui enfoncer mon pied dans la gueule et retomba devant lui...Il n'a même pas ciller.

Il m'envoya son pied a la figure je fis un vol planer et j'entendis : CANON UN ET QUATRE FEU!

Un nuage de poussières se leva a l'impact.

Le nuage se dissipais tranquillement...j'étais la debout les yeux fermer.

-C'est tout? Je pris un caillou et le lança sur le canon deux.  
-Franchement je suis déçu...  
-CANON UN QUATRE RECHARGER! NUMÉRO TROIS! FEU!

Le projectiles fonça vers moi, je l'arrêta a main nue.  
-A mon tours...

***

Les portes du château volairent en éclat du au fais que le corps du seigneur démoniaque venais de les franchies.

Je rentra et marcha sur le corps du feu Astarothe.

-Votre Altesse je me permais de rentrer. Dis-je en regardant Nightmare.

''ouais je deviens vraiment prétentieux''  
Un...Une chose, un armure qui s'emblais être habiter par les flammes elle même était assis sur un trône d'obsedienne en face de moi.

Une voix fit vibrer la pièce, une voix qui résonnais au plus tréfond de nos âmes,qui dis des paroles d'un cliché total.

-Je t'attendais...

-Tiens donc! Que c'est cliché comme phrase!  
-Tu est finalement venus a moi, TheWolf... Que veux-tu? Je t'accorde un souhait pour t'être rendu ici. Que souhaite tu?  
Les femmes? L'argent? Le pouvoir?  
-Amy. Rend moi Amy...

-C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaite? C'est beaucoup demander...J'ai pas encore extrait soul edge de elle.

Je leva ma lame et la pointa sur lui.  
-Si tu me la rend pas je la reprendrais par la force! Alors Nightmare! Que décide-tu?! Est-je rugis.

Il se leva, il devait au moins faire deux mètres dans sa grand armures bleu noir, il descendit les quelque marche de son trône.

-Alors soit. Si tu gagne contre moi tu aura le droit de partir avec...si tu perd j'extrait soul edge de elle et je te garde comme serviteurs...

-C'est partit? Demandai-je.

-Quand tu veux petit héro. Rigola-t-il.  
Cela me mis en rogne et je fronça dessus et lui donna un coup de pied sur le torse, fis une rotation et donna une deuxième coup de pied dans son casque obscure. Je fini mon attaque dans un salto-arrière. Je retomba avec grâce sur mes pied et... il n'avait même ciller.

-C'est tout? A mon tours.  
Il t'endis la main au vide et une épée de deux mètres est apparue dans sa mains, entièrement rouge, une rouge qui ressemblais a du sang sécher, a la base de la garde un œil me regardais, l'iris était rouge… je l'avais déjà vue.

-Oui bien sur…C'est… Commençais.  
-Tu a raison… Voici Soul Edge! Mais sa puissance n'est pas à son paradoxe car il lui manque cinq morceaux.

L'œil me regarda…  
'Je te l'ai diiiit… tu m'appartiens….'  
-C'est faux!

De la fumée se dégageai de ma bourse… elle pris soudainement feu, or, pièce de cuivre et les sphères de téléportation tomba au sol, ainsie que la pierre que Yoshimitsu m'avais donner.  
« Cette pierre testera ta volonté jeune maître… Aura tu la force de lui résister… » Telle étais c'est parole… Je pris la pierre dans mes mains… elle était brulante au point de me les brulées…la pierre fondu a l'intérieur de la paume de ma main… je sentis sa perversion m'envahir alors que ma peau l'absorbai. Ma réponse a ce que Yoshimistu ma dit…ma réponse était…  
Je regardas mon reflet dans la lame de mon épée et vis que mon œil droit était devenu noir avec un iris rouge… mon autre œil était normal… Je fermai les yeux.  
-Oui Yoshimistu j'en ai la force…  
Je réouvrie mes yeux mon œil gauche était devenue noir avec une pupille verte verticale…

Nightmare ricana et pointa son épée sur moi.  
-Prêt a continué le duel?

Je fonça dessus, le fracas des armes remplies la pièce, je parais et retournais les coups… il ne semblait pas avoir le moindre effets… je fis au un saut périlleux et m'apprêtais a lui assénez un coup avec toute ma force quand…

-Shadow? Dis une petite voix féminine.  
Mon regard dérivas tout seul… Amy étais la…intact comme la dernière fois que je l'avais vue… cou et poignets enchaînez. Un jeune homme à l'air beau gosse aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blond habillé comme un serveur de restaurant chic tenais les chaînes avec une mines honteuse sur le visage. Cela devais être le frère de Faust…  
-Shadow le combat est ici… Dis la voix caverneuse de Nightmare.  
Je sentis une vive douleur dans les côtes, Nightmare venais d'interrompre mon saut avec le plat de sa lame pour me rabattres au sol avec une force écœurante.  
Je tomba au sol… il sauta dans les aires et me tomba sur le genou droit qui craqua avec un son de brindille sèche… mon hurlement remplies la pièce…une lame se posa sur mon cou.

-Tu à perdu…

-SHADOW! Venais de gueuler Amy.  
-Pas…pas encore…

Je pris son pied et le repoussa en puissant au plus profond de moi-même… Je lâcha un hurlement comme la nuit ou j'ai rencontré Mira, ni humain ni animal.  
Le géant en armure fis un vol planer et atteris avec force contre les marches de son trônes  
Je roula et me releva… par la même occasion j'avais ramassée les sphères bleutés. J'en lança deux sur Amy et le serviteur en criant : Auberge de la rivière de bière! Manoir de Raphaël Sorel!  
Ils disparures… Je leva la dernières pour la lancer à mes pieds quand…

-Guilde d'assassins de Ezio!

Le plat d'un hache me ramassa et m'envoya dans un piliers de la pièce… la pierre tomba au sol et téléporta les tuiles de céramique.…

Je me relevas…Astarothe venais de m'asséner le coup…Me soutenant contre le piliers un jambe cassée… Je regardas Nightmare avancée vers moi.

Je jeta mon épée a c'est pied… faite ce que vous voulez de moi… je m'en fou…J'ai eu ce que je voulais…

Il marcha jusqu'à moi… et me pris à la gorge.  
-Très bien puisque tu insistes…

Et je perdis connaissance.

Je me réveilla…enfin mon corps se réveilla… mon esprit? Non il a été endormit par Soul Edge… J'étais dans un cachot poisseux … d'après mes mains sa fesais un bout de temps que j'étais la… ma peau était rendu grise, des griffes de…je ne sais quoi, très affutée et long de cinq centimètres poussais au bout de mes doigts. Nightmare était devant ma cellule…

-Ah Shadow tu est réveiller?  
Je lâcha juste un grognement sourd.

-Je vois…  
La porte s'ouvris… en marchant a quatre patte comme une bête je sortie.  
-Aller suis moi Shadow.  
-Oui….maître…  
Quoi! Je viens vraiment de dire ça!

On avançait dans les couloirs de la forteresse.

'Tu te demandes sans aucun doute pourquoi tu ne peux pas te contrôler?'  
''Soul Edge?'' J'avais une conversation dans ma tête.  
'Je t'avais bien dis que tu m'appartiendrais…'  
''Jamais…''  
'Et pourtant…'  
''JAMAIS!'' Je lacha un crie de rage et fonça dans le mur de gauche…  
-Jamais! Tu m'entend mon corps n'est pas a toi!  
Je me retourna vers Nightmare.  
-Je vais te tuer! Ce sont les mots qui franchir mes lèvres.  
-Après que je t'ai raccommodé suite à ta cuisante défaite?

Je fonça dessus a une vitesse qui me surpris… je rentrai dans son abdomen avec force et nous propulsa dans un mur…

-Ouais… Grogna-t-il. Soul Edge amplifie vraiment ta force… tiens un autre morceau…  
Il se leva et me pris a la gorge pour y enfoncer un morceau de Soul Edge… je perdis le file…un tache blanche grandisais devant mes yeux… je perdais connaissance… encore…  
''C'est pour sa…que tu peux me contrôler…tes morceaux se rassemble en moi…''

''Exactement''

Et je sombra dans l'inconscience. J'étais ballotté de partout... j'étais dans un chariot... enchaînée telle un animal  
Ou j'étais? Pourquoi j'étais la? Que me voulais c'est gens? … des gens? Non c'était des monstres... des personnes cruel... et certains n'étais même pas humain... il avait même des hommes lézards... a ma gauche étais assis Astaroth... il était assis en tailleur et leva la tête pour me regarder.  
-Salut bien dormis?  
Je ne fis que lâcher une grondement inhumain...

-Je vois. Continua-t-il. La pierre ta rendu plus animal que autres choses...  
Je sentis que je tentai de bouger mes bras... mais c'était vain et ma tête se tourna vers ce qui entravais mes mouvements... je fus surpris... non pas par les chaînes...mais mes bras était couvert d'écailles noir... non pas des écailles... des plaques noir me recouvrai le bras... et ma main...mes doigts de ma main n'étais que surmonter des longues griffes d'au moins 15cm chaques

Fais d'un alliages métallique inconnu .


	2. Mot de l'auteur

Salut tout le monde! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas donner de nouvelle donc voila.

1: Je ne posterais plus vraiment de chose sur ce site, encore deux fics environs.

2:Je ne continuerais pas Highschool of darkness.

3:La dryade sera réécrite.

4:Une histoire d'ange sera écrite.

5:PEUT-ÊTRE que la légende shadow aura une suite, j'ai des idées ici et la, on apprend un peu plus sur Yami.

6: J'écris toujours, mais cette fois y à trop de chose sortie de ma tête pour le mettre sur le net, je compte sortir mon propre livre, j'ai deux idées. 1: L'enfer de Dântes. 2: Danaël (un garçon avec deux corps un dans le passé et un dans le présent)

7: Le plus important pour moi, j'aimerais remercier Greenifox, grace à toi j'ai continuer et récrie La Légende de Shadow et aujourd'hui je fais beaucoup moins de fautes et je t'en tiens responsable mon ami, Voila! Je me sentais mal de vous laissez sans nouvelle de moi pour le peu que vous êtes à me suivre, et je vous remercie de l'avoir fait et de continuer.

Jana!

~Shadow


End file.
